Soulmates --- The story of Jo & Dean
by brady66
Summary: Dean and Jo are soul mates...meant to be...this is how I saw it if Jo came back during season 8 **I own nothing SPN related**
1. Chapter 1

Jo & Dean part 1

"Awesome" Dean said as he hung up the phone and focused back on the road. "What did he say?" Sam asked, still looking down at the map with his flashlight. The full moon outside was shining a little light in the car, but not enough for him to see the directions. "Garth said that there was a haunting at Gettysburg Hospital, that we need to check out" Sam looked up, intriqued "The whole town of Gettysburg is haunted in one way or another. What type of hauntings are going on at the hosptial?" Dean shrugged "Not sure, Garth didn't give stats, he just said spirits are ganking people there. It's not like we have anything else to do at the moment. Kevin is trying to figure out the other half of the tablet and Cas had to leave again. We have some time to kill so we might as well kill as many monsters as we can" Sam was going to argue but saw the look on Dean's face and decided to leave it alone. Ever since Jo & Bobby died and Cas left again and he stopped talking to Benny, Dean had not been himself. He knew that he caused a lot of it by not looking for him when he disappeared with Cas. He beat himself up every day when he saw the pain that was still in Dean's eyes from his time in purgatory and that he spent that time with Amelia instead of looking for Dean. Dean said he forgave him, but that didn't help him forgive himself. "So where do you think Cas is now?" Sam asked as he opened their dad's journal and started looking for anything about Gettysburg. "No clue, he actually seemed upset when we told him about Crowley killing Meg. He cared about her more than I thought he did. I just hope he is not going to do something stupid" Dean said with a sigh. Sam nodded and went back to looking thru the journal as Dean stared off trying to focus at the white lines on the road. The last time he ever came close to being in love, he didn't realize it till it was too late and she was killed because of the demon his best friend now cared about. He chuckled out loud "what's so funny?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head "our lives are f'd up man"

A few hours later, they had checked out their room at the Farnsworth House. "Son of a bitch!" Dean said as he pulled up and realized it was a bed and breakfast that Garth had gotten them a room at. Sam just laughed as he got out of the car and walked to the trunk to pull their bags out. Dean walked in and felt a little bit better as he looked around. The whole place looked like it was out of the civil war era. "Two checking in" Dean said to the petite brunette at the guest check in. She looked at Dean and then at Sam, looking Sam up and down. She raised her eyebrow "Name?" Sam smiled back "Coverdale" She blushed a little and looked back at her books. Dean looked over and raised his eyebrow at Sam and nodded a little. Sam hit his arm just as she looked back up "I found you. One room under Coverdale. Follow me" She flashed them both a bright smile. Dean picked up the bangs and followed the brunette and Sam toward their room. "So tell me about this hotel Belle?" he asked looking at her nametag as they walked thru the garden. She smiled "The original house was built in 1810, then they put the bricks up in 1833. The Sweney family lived here during the war, the tavern is named after them. We have one of the most haunted tavers in the world. Great whiskey too" Dean smiled bright "sounds like my kinda place" Belle laughed as she continued "during the war, confederate shooters stayed here. If you go to the south side of the house, there are numerous bullet holes from the battles" "Sounds really interesting" Sam said as they suddenly stopped infront of a cabin room in the garden. "Well here we are" Belle said as she handed Sam the keys. "If you need anything, just call" she said in a very sexy voice and walked away. Sam and Dean both laughed as Sam opened the door. "go for it man" Dean said as he sat his bags down on one of the beds. "We have other things to think about right now Dean" Sam said. Dean came out of the bathroom "We have a jacuzzi and Sam, I told you a long time ago that we have to make time for fun" he pointed toward the door and were Belle had been "and that is fun" Sam laughed as he grabbed some clothes out of his bag "I will just try the jacuzzi for fun" Dean sighed and threw a towel at Sam.

Once they had both tried the jacuzzi and had gotten cleaned up, they headed out to the hospital. "Hi, I'm Detective Smith and this is Detective Wesson from the FBI. We are here to talk to you about the disappearances that are happening." Dean said as the Cheif of Staff was introduced to them. "Dr. Green. How did the FBI get involved with this?" he asked as he shook their hands. "a family member of one of the missing people contacted us" Sam said as they made their way to Dr. Green's office. As they walked down the hall, Dean looked down another hallway they passed and saw two guys sitting in chairs out front of a room. "Excuse me, Dr. Green. Why are those guys sitting out there?" Dean asked as he stopped in front of the hallway. "Oh, they are guarding the room. Two highly contagious people are in there right now" Dean looked at Sam "What do they have?" Sam asked, moving to look down the hallway himself. "Not sure, we were just told to not mess with them" "But you are the cheif of staff, shouldn't you know who is in there?" Dean asked. "Who is in there is none of your..." Dr. Green started to say, getting a little angry, but he  
was interrupted by a nurse who came running up to him "Dr. Green, we have an emergency in surgery, they need you ASAP!" "Excuse me for a moment, my office is down the hall on the left, please make yourself comfortable till I get back" Dr Green said as he headed down the hallway with the nurse. Dean flashed Sam a look and they both turned down the hallway toward the guys sitting in the chair. "Oh Crap" Dean said as both guys stood up and their eyes flashed black. Dean grabbed the demon blade and sam pulled a spare angel sword from his back as the demons charged them. The demon got one good shot in on Dean's lip before he stabbed him. Sam stabbed the other demon in the stomach with the angel blade as there was a flash of light. "Wonder what they were guarding" Dean said out of breath. Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean walked over to the door and grabbed hold of the knob. They had their weapons at the read "1, 2, 3" Dean said in a whisper. Dean opened the door and both guys burst into the room and froze. Dean looked wide-eyed from one bed to the other and then looked at Sam, bewilderment had taken over both of their expressions. Dean looked back at the beds in amazement as he saw Meg laying in one bed and Jo laying in the other...both unconsious.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo & Dean part 2

Dean ran to Jo's bedside and touched her shoulders "Jo, Jo wake up" he touched her face with his hand when she didn't move. "She's cold" Dean said, worry overtaking the features of his face. He leaned down and put his ear to her nose "but she is breathing" Sam walked over and looked at Meg, touching her face. "She is cold too. I wonder if they are under some kind of spell?" Sam said, gently moving Meg's face from side to side. "Well whatever is wrong with them, we cannot leave them here. We have to get them out of here before more demons show up" Sam looked at him and then went pale when they both heard the pounding of feet running down the hallway. Sam jumped for the door and slammed it shut just as the demons arrived and Dean pushed the cabinet against the door. "What do we do?" Sam asked in a panic. "Let me think" Dean screamed back. He suddenly ran over to Jo's bed and took her hand, then he looked up and closed his eyes "Cas, Cas we need you. It's an emergency. It's Jo...and Meg" He continued to hold Jo's hand as a gust of wind came thru and Cas appeared behind Dean. His eyes focused right on Meg. He walked over to her  
and touched her face "they are under a spell" Cas said matter of factly. "We figured. Cas we need to get out of here" Sam said as he pushed against the cabinet.

"Cas, please help them" Dean said, his eyes pleading with Cas. Cas looked from him, to Jo, to Meg. He grabbed Jo's hand from Dean. Dean didn't want to let go of it, but he knew Cas would not hurt her. Cas also took Meg's hand and looked back at Dean and Sam "grab ahold of me now" his blue eyes gleaming bright. Sam ran for Cas as he and Dean both grabbed hold of part of his trench coat. The next thing they knew, they were in the batcave. Cas was standing in front of both of them. "Where is Jo?" Dean demanded, looking around franticly for her. "She is in your room. I put Meg in your room Sam" Dean sighed with relief then looked at Cas again "thank you man for helping them. I know your running" Cas looked back at him "She is special to you right?" Dean turned away a little "she is a very good friend. Cas do you have any idea how either of them got back? We saw Jo die" Dean had to swallow the lump in his throat "and we saw Meg get stabbed with the angel blade" Sam finished "Do you have any idea what could have brought them back?" Cas shook his head "Only the power of God himself could have brought either of them back. This spell that they are under, it felt demon made. I will need to evaluate them" and with that, Cas disappeared. Dean jumped up out of his chair and took off for his room, Sam following close behind. They saw a bright light coming from Sam's room, so they ran to the door and opened it just in time to see Cas lift his hand off of Meg's chest. He turned and looked at both of them "She should wake shortly. I was able to break the spell over her. Maybe when she wakes up, she can explain what is going on" Cas lingured over Meg for a moment, and without thinking leaned down and kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. Dean and Sam exchanged looks as Cas stood up and turned to Dean "take me to Jo" Dean led the way to his room and opened the door. He let out a small sigh when he saw Jo laying in his bed, the sunlight shining on her hair. She looked like an angel to him. He stiffled his feelings as Cas walked to her bedside and placed his hand on her chest. The bright light that came next was almost blinding. After a few moments Cas pulled back "the spell has been broken as well, she should wake up soon" "Thank you Cas" Dean said gruffly, trying to hide the tears. He went and grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside of the bed "I will go sit with Meg" Cas said and in a blink he was gone. Sam just looked at Dean, his eyes wide as he shook his head "Sammy, Jo's alive!" Dean said softly looking from his brother to Jo and back again. Sam walked up beside of him and put his hand on his shoulder "it's a miracle. I wonder if she is going to wake up the same as she..." "Don't even say it Sammy. She is going to be just fine" Dean said, rebuffing his brother's thought because he didn't want to even think of Jo not being Jo. "Dean, we need to consider that Jo did not come back the same" Sam said, folding his arms. "Sam, she is alive, that is all that matters now" Sam backed down for the time being "I am going to go check the archive and see if there is anything even remotely like this. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Dean just shook his head no and turned to face Jo. Sam watched his brother for a moment, he was happy that Dean had Jo back, and he hoped that Jo was the Jo that they all knew. When he shut the door Dean took Jo's hand "Jo, it's me Dean. You safe now Honey. You can wake up anytime you feel up to it. I am not leaving your side." He put her hand up to his lips and kissed it, as the last time he kissed her hand flashed in his head. She was dying and had the trigger in her hand. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. She looked even more beautiful than the day Osiris brought her back. He wondered what she was going to remember when she woke up. Was she going to remember being brought back before, was she going to remember heaven? He had so many questions but he couldn't let his heart feel all the joy it wanted too, not till he knew she really was ok. "Come back to us Jo" he said softly as he kissed her forehead and sat back in the chair, her hand still in his.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo could hear Dean pleeding with her to wake up, but she couldn't break thru the black fog that had surrounded her. It was getting lighter but it still was there. She also could not understand why Dean was pleeding with her to wake up. He sounded sad and tired, and she was trying like crazy to get thru the fog to him. She could feel his hand in hers as the fog cleared a little more. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times for her eyes to come into focus. She looked down and saw Dean asleep, his head on the bed, holding her hand. "How did I get here?" she thought to herself as she looked around, wondering where "here" was. She saw a picture of Dean and his mom sitting on the table beside the bed and smiled, looking at how cute and happy young Dean was. She looked down at him and gently stroked his head with her hand, running her fingers thru his hair. He started to stir and looked up at her "Jo your awake and your here" he exclaimed as he leaned over and touched her face. She felt electricity go thru her at his touch. "Where exactly is here?" she asked as she tried sitting up. Dean jumped up and helped her reposition the pillows. "This is our bat cave" Dean said with a smile. "So does that make you Batman and Sam, Robin?" Jo said with a slight laugh. Dean smiled, remembering her sharp whit with fondness. "Something like that" Jo looked at her hand still in Dean's. "So what happened? How did I get here?" she asked. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, Jo saw he had a few more worry lines than the last time she had seen him, but he was still the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen, and his eyes cut thru her like glass. At this moment they were looking at her with so much concern, it gave her chills. "What was the last thing you remember?" Dean asked her softly. Jo thought for a moment, images going thru her mind, but not being able to put them in order. "the last thing I can actually remember clearly is being in heaven and then being pulled out. It was like something grabbed a hold of my spirit and pulled" she said the last part softly as she looked away from Dean, tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered how it felt to be in heaven. "so you don't remember what pulled you out?" he asked, as he wiped one of the tears from Jo's face that had slowly started to fall. She shook her head "no, it is all still fuzzy. How did you find me?" she asked as she wiped the rest of the tears that had fallen before she could stop them and took a breath. Dean smiled "well we had been called to investigate a haunting in a hospital and we saw a room that was being guarded, so of course Sam and I had to poke around" he looked up at her "and this time I am so glad we did, because we found you both" Jo smiled but then raised an eyebrow "both?" Dean swallowed hard, he was not sure how Jo would take finding out she was found with the demon that led to her death. "You were not alone. You were in one bed and Meg was in another" Jo crinkled up her nose "I remember watching when she was stabbed, it was right before I was pulled" Dean sighed, that went better than he thought, maybe she was still tired. "Last time I checked, she was still asleep. Cas is sitting with her" Jo raised her eyebrow and giggled a little "Yeah, I also saw what he learned from the pizza man" Dean started laughing hysterically, which made Jo laugh as well. Jo watched him laughing, knowing in her heart he had not done a lot of it for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked Jo when they stopped laughing. "I'm a little thirsty" Jo said shyly. Dean jumped up "I'll get you something, anything you want. Milkshake, soda, water?" Jo giggled "soda is fine, even though a milkshake would be awesome, you don't need to go out of your way" Dean smiled wide "Your wish is my command" He turned to walk away and she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her, a gleam in his eye "thank you" she said softly. He patted the top of her hand with his free one "no problem" he said gruffly, then he smiled aga in "I'll even share the pie with you" Jo laughed as Dean let go of her hand and walked out the door. She looked around again, taking the picture of a young Dean and Mary. She remembered some time she spent with Mary in heaven. She was hanging out in her version of heaven, that time it was the Road House, when Mary walked in. She knew that who Mary was as soon as she saw her. She thought Mary was really sweet, like Sam but also very protective and caring, like Dean. They talked about classic rock, growing up as a girl in a hunting family and loving a Winchester man. "I can see why Dean loves you" Mary said after they had talked for awhile. Jo laughed "Dean does not love me. Maybe he wanted to flirt with me and cared about me, but he didn't love me" Mary shook her head and took Jo's hand "yes he did honey. My son, he is brave and protective and he has a huge heart and I wish that I had something to do with that" "But you did. You are the sweetness in Dean's eyes. You influenced the entire reason he saves people" Mary smiled "thank you, that is sweet. Another reason my son loves you" Jo shook her head again and looked at her hands "Honey, my son has lots of great traits, but one thing that faults him is that he is afraid of getting close to anybody because he is scared to lose them. That is why he holds the people that he loves so close. You know the hunter life, you understand him. He didn't know what to do and wanted to deny his feelings, and then it was too late" Jo nodded "seems the great blonds in the hunting field go down early" she joked. Mary laughed "yes they do. Sweetie, I might not know everything, but I do know this...Dean loves you. I saw it in his eyes when you were dying and he was saying goodbye. And you saw it when Osiris pulled you back to testify against you. Look into your heart, you know". Jo thought about her conversation as she waited for Dean to come back and held his picture in her hands. She knew how she still felt, nothing had ever changed for her in her heart, Dean would always be the one. That was the one thing that was still clear in the fog that was still in her head from the time she was pulled out of heaven till now.

************************************

Dean stopped by Sam's room to check on Cas and Meg as he walked to the kitchen to get Jo's drink. He knocked and slowly opened the door. Cas was sitting by the bed, straight up in the chair, just watching Meg. "Hey Cas, how is she?" Dean asked from the doorway. "No change" Cas said, not taking his focus off of Meg. "crap" Dean said under his breath. "What about Jo?" Cas asked. "She is awake. She doesn't remember anything after being pulled from heaven" the pulled from heaven part grabbed Cas' attention. "Pulled from Heaven?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head "that is what she said. She said that she was ripped out of heaven. I didn't push because she got emotional about it" Dean looked down as he said the last part. Cas looked back at Meg "I will talk to her about it when Meg is awake" he said matter of factly. "No, it's ok Cas. You just deal with Meg. I need to figure out how to get a milkshake here in a hurry" Cas looked back up at him, a confused expression on his face. "it's what Jo really wants to drink" Cas thought for a second and then with a gust of wind he was gone and back before Dean could miss him, holding a drink in each hand. He looked at Dean "I didn't know if she wanted chocolate or vanilla, so I bought both" Dean smiled bright as he walked to his best friend and slapped his back "Cas, you rule!" He took the drinks from Cas and started toward the door. He turned in mid stride to look back at Cas and Meg. He had to smile a little at how peaceful Meg looked just laying there, almost innocent. Cas had taken is spot back in the chair, sitting there just watching. "a little advise man, talk to her. If you talk to her it will help her. She probably had to be dosed a little more than Jo, since she is a demon. Talk to her, hold her hand" Cas looked up at him, puzzled "what do I talk about?" Dean smiled "anything you want" He got to the door and turned back around one last time "Call if you need anything and when she wakes up and Cas, thank you again for saving us" Cas looks up at him "It's what we do" he said matter of factly. Dean smiled and left, closing the door behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So Dean says I should talk to you and hold your hand" Cas said as he took Meg's hand in his "I don't understand this practice. You will come back when you do. No amount of talking will bring you back sooner" he stated matter of factly. He looked at Meg laying in bed and he felt a warmness that he had never felt before. He cleared his thought "I don't understand this feeling I have Meg. I was upset when Dean told me you had been killed. When Sam told me what you said about me, I felt...what's the word...remorse. Remorse and anger. I had an anger build up inside me. I was in the process of killing a few demons on my hunt for Crowley when Dean called about finding you and Jo." Cas leaned forward a little bit "I remembered the pizza man fondly, like I told you before, it is a good memory. And you need to tell me what it means for me to be your unicorn. Sam would not elaborate" Cas rubbed her hand slightly, unsure how he knew to do that. After a moment he felt Meg's finger move on his hand and heard faintly "I need to thank the pizza man" Meg opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him "Hey Clarence. I thought I was dreaming. Where am I?" She started to sit up, so Cas jumped up and helped her. When he was done adjusting her pillows, Meg pulled him to her and kissed his cheek. "thank you Clarence" Cas stiffened up and sat back down "what do you remember?" Cas asked her. Meg smiled "I remember seeing that you were not with Sam and Dean when we were at the factory and Crowley grabbed me and...Oh my god, what happened? Did he stab me with the angel blade? Meg started freaking out "that bastard" she screamed. "Do you not remember how you were brought back?" Cas asked. Meg looked at him puzzled "No, it's foggy. How did I get here and where exactly is here?" Cas furrowed his brow "we are in the Men of Letters fortrise with Dean and Sam. You were found a few hours ago with Jo in a hospital" Meg raised an eyebrow "Jo? Dean's Jo? The one that my hell hound attacked a few years back?" she said as she looked down at her hands. "Yes, that is her" Cas said matter of factly. "You were both under some sort of spell. Jo just woke up but doesn't remember what happened either" he continued. "I wish the fog was not so bad. Maybe it will come to me" Meg said. "We figured you got more of the spell than Jo since you were a demon and needed more to take you down" Meg rubbed her head "I guess that is why my head is pounding. I think I want to close my eyes again for a little bit" she said as she slid herself into the bed. Cas helped her pull her covers up and kissed her cheek. Meg looked up at him "What was that?" she asked. Cas looked take aback "it is what you did, so I did it in return" Meg smiled "thanks my little tree topper" "I will sit here and watch you" Cas said as she closed her eyes. "Normally somebody watching me sleep would creep me out, but Cas doing it feels right to me" she thought to herself as she drifted back off to sleep.

**************************************

"No, I don't want to go" Jo screamed as she was being pulled away from her Mom and Bobby. She reached out for her mom and Bobby's hands, but they started to fade as she was pulled "No!...Mom!...Bobby!...Help me!" she screamed as she was pulled into the darkness "Help me, let me go" she screamed loudly as she felt shaking on her shoulders and opened her eyes to find Dean shaking her, his eyes filled with worry and concern. She flung her arms around Dean's neck and clung to him, shaking and crying. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her, gently stroking her hair "It's ok Jo. You are safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. I am here" he just kept telling her over and over till her cries died down. She pulled herself away "I'm sorry" she said softly. He smiled at her and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb "there is nothing to be sorry about. You had a nightmare. I have my fair share." she pulled herself away and leaned up against the bed frame "Do you remember anything?" he asked. Jo shook her head "I just remember being happy, and then getting pulled out of Heaven. I was grasping for my Mom and Bobby's hands but just got pulled into blackness. I don't remember anything else" she said as she shook her head and looked down. Dean took her hands "It's ok. If it scares you like this, I don't want you rushing into remembering" Jo snatched her hands away "I was not scared" she declared. Dean tried to hide his smile "Ok, well anyway. I brought you something. Well actually Cas brought you something" he stood up and walked to the dresser where he put the milkshakes when he walked in and saw her screaming and thrashing around in the bed. "What is that?" Jo asked, trying to still sound mad, but she really was curious. Dean flashed her a huge smile and turned to show her the two drinks "Milkshakes! Do you want chocolate or vanilla?" Jo smiled, she just could not help herself "Chocolate please" she said. Dean walked over and handed it to her, then took a seat on the side of the bed. Jo took a drink. She didn't realize that something could taste so good. "How is Meg?" Jo asked after a few moments. "She is still out. Cas is still sitting with her. You should have seen him, sitting so stiff in the chair, not taking his eyes off of her. I told him that he should talk to her" Jo smiled "I remember you telling me to come back to you" Jo said softly. Dean's cheeks flushed "you heard that?" he said gruffly. Jo smiled again as a knock came upon the door "come in" Dean called. Sam opened the door and smiled when he saw Jo "Jo, I'm so glad to see you, and to see that your awake" Dean sighed, thankful that the moment he and Jo were about to have was interuppted, he wanted to find a way to tell her how he felt, but he still needed to work it out with himself. He had swore that if he ever had the chance again, he was not going to waste it. "It's great to see you too Sam" Jo said with a smile as she looked from him to Dean. "But if you don't mind me saying, you look like hell Sam" Sam smiled as Dean's face changed back to worry "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Dean, can I talk to you for a moment out in the hall?" Dean sighed and stood up. He looked back at Jo "I'll be right back" he said softly. Jo looked back up at him "I'll be here" he walked toward the door and turned "I'm glad you came back to me Jo" he said with a smile. Jo smiled back at him as he shut the door. "I'm glad you wanted me back" Jo said softly to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean followed Sam out into the main room "What's up Sammy?" he asked. "We need to find a way to get the car back here" Sam said. "Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. "I was so wrapped up in Jo and making sure she was ok, I forgot about Baby. So do you have any ideas how we get her back to Kansas from Pennsylvania?" Sam pulled out his phone. "I was thinking about calling Garth and having him bring her here" "No way in hell! That fool will not be driving my Baby!" Dean declared angrily. "Well I am not sure how else to go about it. It's not like we have another car" Sam said as he rubbed his head "Damn" Dean exclaimed as he grabbed the back of a chair. "I believe I can help you with this task" Cas said from the doorway. "Seriously Cas?" Dean asked, his eyes starting to gleam. "I can just take you both there and then you can drive her back." "Great idea Cas. I think there is one more thing we are going to need you to do too while you are out" Cas and Dean both looked at him "what?" they said in unison "You need to bring Kevin here. We are getting closer and closer to finishing the gates of hell, we don't want anybody finding him and this place seems to be cloaked or something" Dean smiled and slapped Sam on the back "Good thinking there Sammy. We still do not know what or who had Jo and Meg. Did Meg wake up yet?" Cas nodded "Yes, but she did not remember anything. She is asleep again" "Damn! Jo had a nightmare about being pulled out of heaven. She said she was reaching for Ellen and Bobby but could not get to them. But she had no idea what pulled her out and she just went into darkness" Dean looked toward the hallway where his room and Jo was. "She might not ever remember. She could have been pulled out and automatically put under the spell. It might be the same for Meg" Sam said. "She kissed me on the cheek. I am unfamiliar with these feelings" Cas said. Sam and Dean exchanged looks "you care about her man" Dean said. Cas just looked at him and shook his head. "Ok, let me go tell Jo where we are going. Man I hate being gone that long" "I can go by myself and drive Baby back" Sam said. "No Sammy, you are in no shape to do that drive alone. Cas will be back here with Kevin fast, so they should be ok while we are gone. As you said, this place is protected, so nothing can get to them" Dean glanced at both of them and then went back down the hallway to Jo. He heard the wind kick up so he figured Cas jumped from the room into Meg's room.

*******************************************

He opened the door to find Jo sitting up in bed, looking at the picture of him and his mom again. She smiled when she saw him and sat the picture back on the night stand. "what did Sam want?" she asked as he came over and sat on the side of the bed. He sighed "I forgot all about the Impala in Pennsylvania. I was so worried about you, that Cas just airlifted, or teleported, or zapped or whatever you want to call it, back here. So we need to go get the car. Cas is going to take us there and Sam and I are going to drive back. Cas is going to go get Kevin from Garth's and bring him back here. He should be back way before we are" Jo was just listening and nodding her head. "Are you going to be ok with just Meg here?" Dean asked her tentitivly. Jo smiled "we will be fine. I don't think she is going to try to kill me or anything" "I'm serious Jo. Here take this, just to be safe" and he handed her the demon knife. "I can't take this, you might need it on the road" she said refusing to take it. Dean grabbed her hand softly and placed it in her hand "Please Jo, take it. We have other weapons and I will feel better leaving you" Jo looked into his eyes, they were a very deep green at the moment. She could see the tenderness in them and decided not to fight him "Ok, I will take it. I doubt I am going to need it though. You said she has feelings for Cas. I doubt she is going to do anything to hurt me, knowing how close you and Cas are." Dean flashed her a sly smile "speaking from experience huh?" Jo felt her cheeks blush a little "Well I am not going to go out of my way to hurt her, knowing how close you and Cas are. I am going to try to give her a chance. I know she has helped you all out before." "Is that because of your massive crush on me?" Dean said jokingly. Jo was about to answer when they heard Sam yell "It's time to go Dean" Dean sighed and stood up. Something always seems to interrupt them. "Ok, we should be back in a day or so. If you need anything before Cas gets back, just call him. He will hear you and come in a flash. Or you can call me. I will leave my new cell # on the table. Once you feel up to it, you should wonder around and check this place out. You have already seen my room. All of it is awesome" Jo smiled up at him "I will. You be careful too. Come back safely" she said taking his hand in hers. He smiled shyly at her ,leaned up, whispered in her ear "I'll be back soon. I promise" and kissed her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment and Jo swore she lost all ability to breath, form sentences, any function other than nod. He smiled at her and let go of her hand. And in a blink he was out the door. "Man, I miss him already" she said to herself. Out in the hall Dean was leaning up against the wall, his head turned toward his room. He wanted to go back in there and kiss her, show her how much he missed her. Instead he just sighed and headed down the hall toward Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

In a flash Dean, Sam and Cas were beside the Impala. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Dean said as he ran his hand over the car. "I will go get Kevin and take him back to the safe house. You two be careful" Dean nodded to him and Cas was gone. Dean looked at Sam "Let's go. I want to get back to Jo" Sam just smiled at him and got into the passenger seat. They drove for awhile before Sam spoke "So, how is Jo doing? I only got to see her for that moment" Sam saw the side of Dean's mouth curl up in a slight smile "She seems perfect. She doesn't remember anything, as I told you and I think that bothers her. But something has changed about her. There is a lightness to her" Sam started laughing "Well I guess that is what happens when you are in heaven" Dean started laughing too "I don't know Sammy. I think she was watching us up there and she was with Ellen and Bobby" Sam turned to look at him "How do you know that?" he asked curiously. "She was having a nightmare when I came back in from seeing Cas and Meg. She was screaming out for Bobby and Ellen. And then when she woke up she said she was reaching for them but could not get back to them. She was so scared, if we ever find out who did that too her. I swear Sammy. I am so happy to have her back, but the look on her face, the fear in her eyes. I want to kill whatever did that to her" Sam just shook his head in agreement. He could see Dean's jaw clenched up as Dean just faced the road and drove.

******************************************

Jo got out of the bed and walked out the door of Dean's room. She turned down one hallway and found the main room of the bunker. She started looking at all of the books on the shelves. "this place is amazing" she said to herself. She was looking at the books when one popped out at her. She pulled out one book that was titled "Miracles, do they really exist" She sat down at the table and started reading. One chapter was called "Coming back from the dead" She was just getting into it when she heard "where did everybody go" she looked up to see Meg leaning on the door frame. Jo's eyes widened just a little "Meg"


	8. Chapter 8

"Meg" Jo said as she stood up. "Yeah, it's me. A little help here" Meg said as she started to fall. Jo ran over and grabbed Meg and helped her sit down. "Thank you Jo" Meg said with a half smile. "So you do know my name" Jo said as she sat back down. Meg sighed "yes, I know your name. I just want to say, I shouldn't have set my dog on you" Jo smiled "is that an apology?" Meg smiled back "yes, demon remember" Jo laughed. "So where is Cas?" Meg asked, looking around. "He had to take Dean and Sam to go get the car and then to go pick up Kevin" she said as she stood back up. "are you thirsty? hungry? Do demons eat?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. "Yes we eat. And yes, a drink would be great, thank you Jo" Jo walked toward the kitchen "oh and Jo" Meg said "Yes" Jo turned "I am sorry" Meg said contritly. Jo smiled and walked back over to her "Listen Meg. We were at war and with war there is always casualties. I have seen all of the help you have been to my boys and I see what you mean to Cas, so if they are willing to give you a shot, I will too" she held her hand out. Meg smiled, stunned at Jo and her forgiveness. She held her hand out and shook Jo's. "I'll be back with your drink. You just rest here. Cas said he thought you got more poison than I did" Meg just nodded and laid her head down on the table. Jo came back in a few minutes with a soda and a sandwich. "I hope you like ham, that is all that they had" Jo said as she put the plate down in front of Meg. "thank you, it's fine" Meg said as she dived into the sandwich. "So do you remember anything?" Meg said with her mouth full. Jo shook her head "Not a thing. I remember being in heaven and being pulled out, but after that it is all black. How about you?" Meg shook her head "The last thing I remember is being stabbed by Crowley with the angel blade. My last thought was that Cas had gotten away" Jo smiled at her. After a few more moments of Meg eating and Jo looking around at all the books, Meg spoke up again "So what was heaven like?" Jo turned to look at her "It was amazing. It could be anything that you wanted it to me. Mostly it was the roadhouse to me. That was the place I felt most at home. Every once in awhile, when I would start missing...well it would turn into something else" "So it could be anyplace you had ever been? I know what I would make it be?" Meg said with a smile "what's that?" Jo asked. "The hallway when Cas kissed me. Well technically I kissed him first, but when he kissed me back...let me just tell you my toes curled. Is it possible to make something happen in a place that it didn't? Like could I go to this beach that I visited a while back and have him kiss me there?" Jo started laughing, partly because it was funny hearing Meg talk like this and partly because she tried it too "Yes, it's possible. It was heaven" Meg smiled and Jo looked at her "Your in love with him aren't you?" Jo asked. Meg got stiff "Demon remember? We don't..." before she could finish her statement, a gust of wind came thru and Cas and Kevin were standing in front of them. "I brought the profit." Cas said matter of factly to Jo, then turned his attention to Meg "you should not be up. You should be resting" Meg went to stand up but lost her balance. Cas was by her side in a flash. "I have you" he said flatly. She turned to look up at him. He was looking down at her, his blue eyes flashing brightly. She was about to say something when a wave of dizziness over took her and she passed out. "is she ok?" Jo asked as she jumped up. Cas nodded "The poison must be affecting her differently than you. She will be fine, it will just take a little more time. I will take her to her room" Cas picked her up in his arms and carried her toward her room. When he got to the doorway he turned back to look at Jo "Good to see you back Jo. I know Dean missed you. When we were in purgatory he talked a lot about you. And when he sleeps he says your name" Jo's cheeks flushed "Did I say something wrong?" Cas asked. "No, nothing. Thank you Cas" Jo said back with a smile. When Cas left with Meg, Kevin cleared his throat "Oh Kevin, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Jo. A friend of Dean and Sam's. Make yourself comfortable" Kevin sat his backpack down and started looking around.

*****************************

Cas laid Meg in bed carefully. He covered her up and brushed the hair out of her face. He looked at her and then had a thought, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly. As he did, she stirred a little "you are like a sunny day, my protector. Now I will be yours" He said as he sat down. "I told you before, I don't like poetry...put up or shut up" Meg said softly from the bed as she opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked groggily. "You passed out, I brought you back in here" Cas said. Meg looked at him "and you kissed me" she said quietly. Cas stiffened in his seat "Yes, and I meant to ask you. What does put up or shut up mean" Meg laughed "Lean over here" she said. When he got close enough to her, she took all the strength she had and pulled his trench coat to her, and kissed him passionatly. She felt this electricity go thru her, the same feeling she had the last time they kissed. When they pulled apart she looked at him "that's what put up or shut up means. You either do it, or don't talk about it. So I chose to do it" Cas cleared his throat and sat back down. "That will also be a nice memory" he said as the corner of his mouth went up in a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Jo wandered around the bat cave, she eventually ended up in front of a room with devil traps drawn all over it and a metal chair in the middle. She backed up a little when she saw it...a little shock and a little fear. She heard the rustling of wings "It is a torture room. I believe that is what Dean called it" Cas said from behind her. Jo turned to look at him "I guess these Men of Letter's people were not all sweet and innocent" she said with a little smile. Cas nodded as he looked at the room "All of the drawings are really good" he said matter of factly. Jo nodded and began to step in as a wave of a memory over took her. She remembered a cold, very dark room and being tied to a chair in front of her. She screamed as she saw a metal needle coming toward her eye. She fell backwards and felt Cas's arms wrap around her to stop her from falling. She looked up to see Cas looking down at her quizzically "You ok Jo?" Jo smiled weakly as she stood up, Cas still gently holding onto her "I think I just remembered something. I need to get away from this room" she said as she started toward the hallway. Cas turned and followed her all the way to the table in the main room. Kevin was sitting at one end of the table, reading a book. He looked up with a smile when he saw Jo, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the look on her face. He stood and looked from Jo to Cas "What happened Jo?" What's wrong?" Jo smiled as she sat down "I'm fine Kevin" "She had a memory return. What do you remember?" Cas said as he stood beside of her. "Not to much. It is still really fuzzy. I remembered being tied to a chair like the one in the room. It was really dark and cold. I remember seeing this metal spike or needle thing coming for my eye and that was it." "A metal spike?" Cas asked. "Yes, why?" Jo asked, looking up at him. "I have had a metal spike in my eye too before" Jo turned so her entire attention was on him "You have?" Cas sat down beside of her "Yes, and I didn't remember for awhile either. But that was an angel that did that to me. The place you described sounds more demon and I know the spell you and Meg were under was demonic" "That was Naomi right?" Kevin said. Cas nodded "when she was controlling me" Jo just rubbed her forehead "I don't remember the name Naomi. That was all I could remember was that little bit" Cas stiffly put his hand on her shoulder and patted it "it's ok Jo" Jo smiled at him. She could see why Dean liked him. He really was caring and sweet and seemed really loyal, he was just unfamiliar with how to function on earth. "You have changed since the last time I saw you Cas" she said. "You mean from earlier today when I took Meg back to her room?" he asked her confused. Jo laughed "No, I mean from when we were going after Lucifer, the night before I died. You seem different" Cas looked at her "I am in the same form as I was then" "Yes, but you seem different, your actions seem different. Like you are fitting in better here. Like you have found a home with Dean and Sam. Like you know now that you picked the right side to fight on" Cas nodded "I understand. Dean has said he thinks of me as his brother...as family. After spending a year in purgatory with him and Benny, we formed a deeper bond. I consider him and Sam my brothers" Jo smiled at him and then raised an eyebrow "Oh yes, Benny" Jo said with a nod. "Not something you would normally see from Dean Winchester, becoming friends with a vampire" Jo said. She didn't get to see much of when Dean was in purgatory but she did see that Benny helped him get out and for that she would always be thankful. "I was not a big fan..." Cas started to say when he heard screaming coming from Meg's room. He and Jo took off running toward the room. When Cas flung it open, Meg was laying in the bed, flinging herself around screaming "get it away from me. Don't put that thing in my eye" Jo looked at Cas when the words that Meg was screaming washed over them. Cas sat on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders "Meg, Meg wake up" Meg's eyes flung open and Jo gasped at the terror that was in her eyes. Meg flung her arms around Cas and cried and cried. "Your ok" Cas whispered. Jo smiled as she watched Cas and Meg. She never thought she would see a demon and an angel together, but somehow they seemed to fit. And watching them made her miss Dean.

**********************************

Dean and Sam had just stopped to fill up with gas and to get some food. They were sitting in a little diner halfway between Pennsylvania and Kansas. Dean had wanted to keep driving, but looking at Sam, he knew that Sam had to get out of the car and eat some real food. They were sitting there eating in silence when Crowley popped into the seat beside of Sam "Hello Boys" Dean and Sam both jumped and Dean started to pull his knife out of his pocket "now now Squirrel. There is no need for violence. I am just here to chat" Sam turned to look at him "and what is it that we can do for you?" Crowley smiled slyly "I was wondering if you have seen my old business partner lately." Dean chuckled "like I would tell you if I knew where Cas was" "How about you Moose?" Crowley said turning from Dean to Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes at him and turned away. "Your not looking too good there Moose. Maybe you should just stop those pesky trials and focus on something else. Or Dean, maybe you should focus on something or someone else" Dean and Sam flashed each other looks. "Well boys, this has been fun. If you see my ex business partner let him know that I say hi" Before they had a chance to say anything Crowley was gone. Sam and Dean both looked at each other quizzically "that was really weird. Like he was just here looking for something, or checking on something" Sam said. Dean's expression changed and he banged his hand on the table "Son of a bitch" Dean said angrily. Sam looked around at the people that turned to look at Dean "What is it?" he asked "I am betting Crowley knows something about Jo and Meg. He knows that we got them so he was coming to check and see if we knew he knew. And that was why he was asking about Cas and told me I should focus on someone else" Sam nodded in agreement as Dean stood up and threw some money on the table. "We need to get back to them" he said, with this pit that had formed in his stomach. He had to see Jo again, make sure she was still there.


	10. Chapter 10

Jo & Dean part 10

Dean and Sam arrived back at the bat cave really late that night. When they walked in, they found Kevin asleep at the table and Cas sitting there, looking thru a book about the history of the world. "Hey Cas, whatchu reading?" Dean asked as they came in and sat their stuff on the table. "this history is not accurate." Cas said sternly as he looked at Dean and then back at the book. "Yeah, sometimes they get it wrong" Sam said with a smile to Dean. "Cas, how is Jo & Meg?" Dean asked. Cas was still looking thru the book, totally focused. "Cas, how is Jo?" Dean said again, this time as he shut the book. Cas looked up at him "They are fine. Both of them remembered something" "Well what did they remember?" Dean said, looking at Cas intently. Sam went and sat across from him. "They remembered being tied to a metal chair in a cold, dark room and having a metal spike coming toward their eye" Dean slammed his fists against the table "Son of a bitch!" Kevin jumped up out of a dead sleep and looked around, startled. "Dean, calm down" Sam tried telling him. Dean turned and glared at him "I will not calm down. I had that son of a bitch right in front of me and I did nothing" "Who was in front of you?" Cas asked. "Crowley showed up at the diner we were at" Sam started as Dean punched the wall. "Damn" Dean said as he shook his hand, as the blood started to trickle down his hand "Did that effort make you feel better?" Cas asked. "Not really Cas" Dean said "Ok, I was going to try it too if it did. If what happened to me happened to Meg, I have this need to make something pay" Dean frowned "So you think it was the same thing as what Naomi did to you? But that was in heaven and you said they told you they were in a dark, cold place. And by the way that Crowley was talking, he had something to do with this" Cas nodded "They could be working together" Kevin said quietly from the end of the table. All three of them looked at Kevin and then back at each other. The thought of Naomi and Crowley working together gave Dean a pit in his stomach. Why would they be working together and what did they want with Jo and Meg? "I'm going to go check on Jo" Dean said solemly as he turned and walked toward his room.

***********************************

When Dean opened the door, he gasped just a little. Jo was laying there, so peaceful, sound asleep in his bed. He walked over to her, brushed a piece of hair out of her head and before he could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. He turned to walk to the bathroom and felt a hand on his "Your back" Jo said sleepily as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He turned to look at her and sat down on the side of the bed "yeah, we just got in. You go back to sleep." he said sweetly. Jo moved to sit up "Where are you going to sleep?" she asked him. He looked around the room "I guess I am taking the couch" he said as he grabbed a pillow off of the bed. "You can sleep in the bed if you want" she said softly. Dean turned quickly and looked at her, his eyebrow raised "With you?" Jo smiled "Dean we are adults. We can share the bed. I am sure you are exhausted and you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch after that drive" Dean sighed. He knew Jo was right, but he didn't know if he could keep all of his emotions in check sleeping beside of her. "your right, I am exhausted" He said finally. Jo smiled "Ok good. It's settled. Now give me your pillow and you go change" Dean smiled as he handed his pillow to Jo. He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Jo sighed "what am I crazy?" she thought to herself. "Jo, you can do this. It is just sleeping. Try not to think about the fact that Dean Winchester in laying in bed beside of you" she said to herself. She fluffed his pillow and laid it down as he walked out of the bathroom. She could feel the smile spread on her face, as she tried hard to not smile. He was in a black tank top and sweat pants. Dean looked at her sitting there and thought about how this was totally wrong, but he was too exhausted to try to argue sleeping on the couch again. He came over and laid down in the bed. Jo turned the light off and slid into bed too. They were both laying on their backs, motionless. Dean could feel Jo's hand laying beside of his, her finger just barely touching his. "Good night Dean" Jo said softly. "Good night Jo" Dean said, then he thought to himself how great it felt to even say "good night Jo" to her. He gently laid his hand on hers and she linked her fingers into his, and before he knew it, he was asleep. Jo laid there for a little while, listening to him sleep, still amazed that she was back and loving the feel of Dean's hand in hers. After a little bit, she fell asleep as well.

***********************************

The next morning Jo woke up to the feel of Dean's arm wrapped around her. "How did this happen?" she thought to herself. She fought the urge to lean into his embrace and just lay there letting him hold her. She gently moved his arm off of her and got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face "Joanna Beth Harvelle, you be stronger then this. You cannot make the first move. He must do it" She took a breath and opened the bathroom door, just as Dean's cell phone started going off. She went over to the dresser and picked it up just as he started to move in the bed "who is it?" he asked sleeply. "Some guy named Charlie" Dean sat up and held his hand out. She placed the phone in his hand and sat at the edge of the bed, brushing her hair. Dean stared entranced for a moment, watching her hair shimmer in the light as she brushed it. He fought the urge to run his hand thru it. He was brought back to reality but the ring on his phone. "Hey Charlie. What's up girl?" Dean said, kinda looking to the side at Jo as she spun around at the mention of "girl" He smiled back at Jo as he listened to Charlie. Jo watched Dean's face, it was joyful and playful talking to this girl. "Who the heck is she?" she wondered. "Ok, well come on to the bat cave and we will discuss it. No Charlie, do not try to find out anything else, just come here. Please?. Ok, see you soon" he hung up the phone and got out of bed, trying hard to not look at Jo. He was brushing his teeth when Jo came up and leaned in the door frame "So who is Charlie?" she asked. Dean spit out his toothpaste "I thought you where watching up in heaven?" he asked with a smile. "I didn't get to see everything. Just certain things" she said. "Oh" was all Dean said back as he walked by her and back into the bedroom. "So?" Jo asked. "So what?" Dean asked back teasingly. "Come on Dean" Jo said. Dean's face broke out into a huge smile "Charlie is a girl that we helped awhile back. She is now into the whole hunting thing too. We have been thru a lot" Dean said. "Oh" Jo said as her face fell. Dean walked over and took her hand "and she and I also have another thing in common" Jo looked up "and what is that?" she asked. Dean smiled "We both love beautiful ladies" Jo looked at Dean with her eyebrow raised. "Jealous huh?" Dean asked. Jo scrunched her face up "Never" she said as a smile crept over her face. "So what did Charlie need?" Jo asked as she walked over and sat on the bed. Dean followed her over "She said she has found a case for us. For the past 50 years, different people have disappeared from a bed and breakfast. A young guy was just taken a few days ago. No leads" Jo nodded "Sounds like us" she said. Dean smiled "us huh. So your going to join is in the hunt again?" Jo smiled back "well it is in my blood" she stood up and looked at Dean. "Do you happen to have a tshirt that I can borrow? I don't have any clothes and I would love to take a shower" Dean smiled at the thought of Jo in the shower as he walked over and found a shirt in his bag. He turned and handed it to her. "We will go today and get you some clothes if you want" she smiled "thanks" she said as she took the shirt from him and her hand grazed his. He cleared his throat "you go shower, I am going to go find Sam and let him know about Charlie and check on Cas and Meg" Jo nodded and watched Dean walk out of the room. She headed into the shower and tried to just clear her mind of all the thoughts and fog that was still in there.


	11. Chapter 11

Jo walked out of Dean's room and headed toward the main room. She could hear Dean, Sam, Cas and Meg's voices all coming from there. "Let's find out what the case is first before we decide who goes and who stays. But Sammy, you will be staying. You are in no shape to hunt right now" Dean said sternly. "And anyway, somebody needs to stay here with Jo and Meg" "Speak for yourself" she heard Meg state loudly. "Are you sure you are up to it?" Cas asked. "I'm fine. Just tired of being coddled" Meg said angrily. "I'm ready to hunt too" Jo said, leaning herself in the door frame. She saw Dean take in a gasp of air when he saw her. She had tied his shirt up on the side, showing off just a little of her midrift. "Um...are you sure Jo" Dean asked as he was able to form words. "I am with Meg. We are fully capable of going hunting" Meg smiled at her "No fair though, I need a new shirt too. Jo we need to go get some clothes. I can't do what you did because all I have to choose from is white button down shirts and blue ties" Meg said, half glaring, half smiling at Cas. "You could always borrow the trench coat" Dean said mockingly. "I am not sure how that would help her situation" Cas said with a puzzled look on his face. They all started laughing. "Ok, lets see what Charlie has for us before we figure out who is going" Dean said as his cell phone started ringing "Hey Charlie. Ok, we will be out in a sec" Sam got up and walked toward the door. "Who is this Charlie?" Meg asked, looking over at Jo. Jo shrugged "From what Dean told me, she helped them out a few times on cases and has now decided to delve into the supernatural" Meg rolled her eyes "just what we need" Jo just smiled as she turned to see a pettite red-head walk in with Dean and Sam. Charlie smiled brightly at Jo and then at Meg. "Gentleman, who are your lovely ladies?" Charlie said as she came over to Jo and Meg. Dean tried to hide his smile at Charlie eyeing Jo and Meg up and down. "Charlie, this is Meg" Meg nodded "And this is Jo" Jo extended her hand to Charlie "Nice to meet you" she said. Charlie raised her eyebrow as shock came across her face "Jo, Jo Harvelle? Your Jo" She said looking from Jo to Dean. "Yes, I'm Jo Harvelle. Why?" Jo asked, now she was looking from Charlie to Dean. "Well um, It's just that I thought you were dead" Charlie said with a half smile. Jo and Meg both laughed "Yeah, we were both supposed to be dead" Charlie just looked from Meg to Jo and back "well heaven's loss is our gain. They must be missing an angel" Sam spit out his water as Jo started laughing "Dang Charlie, now I can't use that line" Dean said smiling. "And Charlie, this is Cas" Dean said pointing toward Cas. "It is so nice to meet you" Charlie said as she hugged Cas. Cas stood there stiffly "I feel like I know you already. Chucks books told about you in great detail." Charlie pulled away "Chuck's books?" Jo asked. "Oh yeah, the old profit, before Kevin, he wrote these books...um about our lives. Everything in our lives" Jo looked at him stunned "seriously?" Dean just nodded "ok, one more question...oh where do I find these books?" Jo said with a smile. "I have them all saved on my Ipad, you may read at any..." "Oh no, you don't need to read that" Dean said worriedly. Jo just raised her eyebrow at him and as Charlie motioned to her "I got you" without Dean seeing her. "Ok, let's get on to this case" Dean said as he sat down beside of Jo at the table. One by one they all sat down as Charlie told them about the case.

*********************************************

A few hours later Meg and Jo had stopped by a store and got a few essential items, some jeans, tshirts and under clothes. Now Jo, Meg, Cas and Dean were heading to a bed in breakfast in the lower part of Kansas called The Stanley Inn. Sam had stayed home on the order of Dean and Charlie had to help work on an online game she was helping create, so she hung back to work on that and to keep Sam and Kevin company. "Ok, let's go over the case again" Jo said as she pulled out all of the information Charlie had given her. "It seems that a few times a year, somebody goes missing from this bed and breakfast. Mostly men, but every once in a while a woman gets taken too. No bodies are ever found" "Is there any hauntings, ghost activity?" Dean asked as he turned to look at her and then turned his attention back to the road "According to this, yes. There is loads" Jo said. "So we think the ghost is taking them?" Cas asked. "Not sure, guess we will find out" Dean said back. "So Cas and I are together and you are Jo are together. What are our stories?" Meg asked. Jo looked at Dean out of the corner of her eye. "We are just here on vacation as a group" Jo said Meg nodded as Jo went back to looking out the window at the scenery wizzing by.

*********************************************

A few hours later, they were all checked into their rooms. Cas and Meg had gone off investigating one part of the house, posing as a couple. Dean and Jo went to investigate another part of the house, also posing as a couple. They passed the manager in the hall, Dean grabbed Jo's hand as they walked by. After she had passed by, Dean didn't let go of her hand, he held it all the way to the back hallway, were two of the last people had disappeared. "So the last two people that vanished, both guys, were last scene in this hallway" Jo said as Dean let go of her hand and pulled out his EMF meter. It started shooting up to the red "this thing is blasting" Dean said as he moved it around the hallway. It got the loudest at the last door. Dean looked at Jo, he put his hand on the knob. She nodded ok to him as he opened and they both entered. A very cold chill came over Jo. Dean looked around the room, there was nothing in the room except for a full length mirror. Jo walked over and looked in it as another very cold chill swept over her. She narrowed her eyes in the mirror as her reflection changed to that of a girl about 20, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She turned to look at Dean, a devilish grin on her face. She sashaded herself over to him and placed her hand on his lower back "you know, we are here all alone, and there is so many things I can think I want to do with you" Dean spun around, as he did he could see Jo's eyes gleam blue and then go back to brown. He could see her features were just a little different. "Jo, what's wrong with you?" he asked as she ran her hands up and down his chest "You are so gorgeous. I just want to touch you" she said as she put her hands up under his shirt. Dean backed all the way up to the wall. Jo flashed him a devilish smile "I want to taste you" she said as she kissed his neck. When her lips touched his, they were cold. He pushed her back "you are not Jo. Who are you?" Dean asked angrily. She smiled evily back at him "my name is Victoria" "are you the ghost that keeps taking the people here?" Dean asked her, slowly backing away "Yes, I get so lonely. I need companionship" "Get out of Jo's body" Dean demanded, pulling out an iron rod. Jo laughed "But I like this body" she said as she ran her hands up and down her body "it's gorgeous. And she really loves you. You knew that right. She would do anything for you. She has already died for you and she wonders what more she would have to do to prove to you that she is the one. "She wants to touch you" she said as she put a hand on Dean's chest "Don't" Dean said gruffly. "She wants to kiss you. The thoughts she has of you" Jo said slyly as she moved closer to Dean. Dean grabbed her and held her tight as he called out "Cas, Cas I need you" Jo struggled to break free as Cas appeared in the room "What's wrong?" Cas asked. "A ghost has possessed her" Dean said back. Cas came over and placed his hand on Jo's head. A gleam of light came piercing out and Jo started to fall as the spirit disintegrated. Dean grabbed her and held her tight. Jo's eyes fluttered open "What happened?" Jo asked as Dean helped her up "You were possessed" Dean said. "Oh god" Jo said as the memories came rushing back to her. She looked at Dean, horror on her face as she turned and ran. Dean started after her "thanks Cas" he yelled back as he ran off after Jo.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean found Jo sitting on the edge of the bed in their room, looking at her hands. "Jo, are you ok?" Dean asked as he shut the door and sat down beside of her on the bed. She scooted over on the bed, so they were not so close together. She felt so stupid. That ghost had just said all of the things that she wanted to keep inside. "I'm fine, Listen Dean. All the things I said, or the ghost said, they were not true. She was trying to get you to go with her. That was how she got all the guys to go with her." Dean smiled slightly "So she was lying about your massive crush on me? That you wanted to touch me" Jo looked down at her hands again "shut up" she said softly. Dean took her hands in his "Look at me Jo, please" Jo slowly looked up at him "When I found you, I had so many emot..." "Dean, we do not have to talk about this. There is no need for you to say anything that you do not mean just to make me feel..." Dean sighed "Can you please let me finish?" Jo nodded "As I was saying, when I found you, I had so many emotions running thru my head. When I say that I never thought you would be behind that door, that is an understatement. I never thought I would see you again. And now that I have you back, I don't ever want you to leave again." Tears started to form in Jo's eyes. Dean took his thumb and wiped them off her cheek. "Your just saying that, aren't you. You missed me like a sister right?" Dean smiled as he cupped her face in his hands "Jo, I did not miss you as just a friend. You mean so much more to me than that. But you know with our lives, I didn't think it would ever work out" "But now? What's different now?" Jo asked softly. "I am different. With everything I have been thru, I know that life is short, and to be grateful for what you have. I don't deserve for you to even want to consider me. I have probably $5 to my name and you will be in danger a lot" Jo looked him deep in his eyes "Well I guess it is lucky that I am good with danger and money has never excited me. And you deserve greatness. You are protective, smart, funny, powerful and not bad to look at either" Dean had to catch his breath at the fact that this beautiful woman in front of him thought all of those things about him. "I have you completely snowed" he said jokingly. "Not a chance. You can't con a con" Jo said with a sly smile. Dean smiled back at her and pulled her to him. As Dean leaned into kiss her a knock came on the door. "Son of a bitch" Dean said gruffly. Jo giggled as Dean stood up slowly and walked over to the door and opened it. Meg and Jo were at the door "this had better be good!" Dean demanded. Meg looked around Dean at Jo and smiled "Sorry to um interrupt. But the ghost that possessed Jo was not the only one in this place. I have seen at least three myself just walking thru here" "Damn" Dean said "Can we do one massive exorcism?" Jo asked as she walked up to stand beside of Dean. "I don't know. I can feel a lot of spirits in this place. It might work if I help" Cas said flatly. Dean nodded as he looked at the three of them as he stuck his hands in his pockets "Ok, let's go examine more of this place" Jo nodded "And see if we can find out why there are so many spirits in this one place. What is drawing them here" "It could be some soft of spiritual gateway. It might be easier for Meg or myself to find it" Cas said. "Well ok, let's all stick together. Nobody leaves the others sight" Dean said as they all left the room. As Jo walked ahead of him, he looked her all over and smiled to himself. "What are you grinning about Winchester?" Meg asked slyly. "None of your business Meg!" Dean whispered back. "Just remember to use protection. We don't need baby Winchester's running around" Meg said with a smile as she turned and walked to meet with Cas.


	13. Chapter 13

By the end of the investigation they were all in the basement of the Stanley. "There is at least ten spirits in the building" Cas said "The bartender that I talked too told me about a few of the ghosts that they know about here. One is a guy who loved the ladies and was killed by his wife" Jo said. "Yeah that bartender liked you didn't he?" Dean said with a sideways glance. Jo smiled "what can I say." Dean grunted at her and went back over to set more of the candles out. "So, how are we going to do this?" Jo asked Cas and Meg. "We should be able to do one big exorcism. My power, along with the exorcism being read should cleanse the entire place." Cas said as he moved toward the candles on the floor. "that's my Clarence" Meg said with a smile. Cas had leaned over to adjust one of the candles and stood back up, very stiff. He turned his head to look at Meg. "Cas, Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked, looking at his friend. Cas smiled slyly "Nothing is wrong. Looking at this beautiful lady, everything is right" Meg turned to look at him "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Cas walked over to her and put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. "Um Cas, not that I don't like this but what are you doing?" Meg asked as Cas ran his hand up and down her back and pulled her to him, kissing her passionatly. "Did he learn that from the pizza man too?" Jo asked Dean as she walked over beside of him. "Um Cas, now is not the time" Dean started to say as Cas and Meg pulled apart. Meg gasping for air, her cheeks flushed. Cas looked at Meg and then to Jo and Dean "Shut your eyes" he called. Dean grabbed Jo and sheilded her eyes and he closed his. Meg turned her head as a bright light glowed out of Cas and filled the room. And as fast as it lit up the room it was done. "It's ok now" Cas said as they all turned back around to look at him. "what the hell was that Cas?" Dean asked. "I was possessed. I think by that ghost you mentioned earlier. I had all these feelings, urges" "Ok, we don't need to hear about all of your urges Cas" Dean said uncomfortably. "How did you get rid of it?" Jo asked. "My grace over powered it. It has been sent to heaven" Cas said as he turned to look at Meg "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine" she said. Jo looked at her with a small smile as Cas turned back around. "Ok, we should proceed" Cas said as he moved into the middle of the circle. Dean pulled out his rifle and handed Jo and Meg iron rods. "Anything materializes, kill it" Dean said, then he saw the looks on their faces "Oh you know what I mean". Cas started the ritual, his eyes started glowing blue and his wings expanded out in full form "Wow" was all Jo could say watching him. "He really is amazing" Meg said quietly to her. Jo smiled back, but her smile quickly turned to terror "Get down Meg" Jo yelled as she swung her iron rod, Meg ducked just in time and Jo slashed a ghost in half as it smoked away. "Two more over here" Dean yelled as he shot both of them in the chest. "Hurry Clarence" Meg called as two more materialized in front of her and Jo. They smiled at each other and swung at the ghosts. As those ghosts vanished the ground started to shake as Cas started to glow. When he finished the last part of the exorcism he extended his arms and a huge surge of power and light went thru the entire place. Jo was flung backwards by the force of the light, hit the wall and fell to the ground. "Jo" Dean yelled as he ran to her. Cas went back to his normal form and he joined Meg beside of Jo and Dean. "I"m fine, really" she said as she slowly tried to get up and fell back down, dizziness rushing over her. Dean touched her forehead, where a gash had been cut into her forehead. "Cas, can you heal her?" Dean asked, his voice full of concern. "I'm not at full power, but I will try" Cas said as he knelt down beside of Jo and put his hand over her cut. In an instant the cut was healed "I can heal the wound, but you might still be a little light headed" Cas said matter of factly. Jo placed her hand on his "thank you Cas, for everything" Cas smiled stiffy "It is what we do...for family" Cas and Dean helped Jo to her feet. Once Dean had a hold of Jo, Cas let go. Jo leaned on Dean's shoulder. She was still dizzy, and was getting a headache. "I think I need to lay down" Jo said softly. "Why don't you take Jo up to your room? Cas and I will clean this up" Meg said, trying to be helpful. "thank you Meg" Dean said. Then he looked at Cas "thank you buddy" Cas nodded as Dean helped Jo out of the basement. He watched Meg picking up the candles and cleared his throat "Meg, I am unfamiliar with what I should say" Meg looked up at him and a smile crept across her face. She walked over to him and put her hands around his neck "You don't have to say anything. Remember, I told you before, put up or shut up" Cas looked at her "So what if I want to as you say it...put up?" Meg smiled slyly at him as she leaned up and kissed him. It took him a second to respond, but when he did, he kissed her back with a passion that Meg didn't know he even had. When they finally pulled apart Meg looked at him "I really do need to thank that pizza man" she said as she gasped for air.

*******************************

Dean got Jo up to the room and helped her lay down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he moved a piece of her hair off of her face. She smiled at him "I'm fine, I am just tired and still dizzy" "Ok, let me see if I can find you some asprin in my bag." Dean said as he got up and dug thru his bag. "I'm going to change" Jo said as she started to sit up. Dean was by her side in a second "Let me help you up" Dean said. Jo looked at him, the concern in his eyes tugged at her heart. "thank you Dean" Jo said as he helped her to the bathroom door. When she was inside and the door shut, he went back to his bag. When Jo opened the door, Dean lost all ability to think. She had on the shirt that Dean let her wear early. It fell to right above her knees. "I hope you don't mind that I am going to sleep in this. When Meg and I went shopping, I forgot to grab something to actually sleep in" Jo said as she looked down at the shirt. Dean walked toward her "I do not mind at all. You look beautiful" Jo blushed "I think I am going to go to sleep" Jo said softly. Dean nodded as Jo walked over to the bed and laid down. "I found you some advil, asprin and tylenol. I even had some migraine medicine in here. I am thinking this came from when Sammy was having his headache issues, so it is probably old" Jo started laughing "What?" Dean said, standing there with all of the different medicines in his hand. "You are amazing" she said with a smile. Dean smiled back. "So which one?" Dean asked. "The asprin is fine" she said. He took out a few and got her a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Here you go" he said with a smile. She took it from him. After she was finished swallowing she looked at him. "Well I guess I will sleep on this couch" Dean said as he grabbed a pillow off of the bed. "Dean" Jo said as she cleared her throat "I know we have a lot to talk about, and a lot of things to figure out." "Yeah" Dean said. "Well can we just skip it. Will you just hold me tonight?" Jo said shyly. Dean smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in. He gently wrapped his arm around Jo and she slid into his embrace. She had never felt so safe before. It just felt like she fit perfectly. "Tell me a story Dean. Tell me about one of your cases that I don't know about" Jo asked softly. "Ok, a few years ago, Sammy and I received a voice mail from somebody stating they could help my father. When we entered the place that the lady lived, I ended up having a gun shoved in my back. I turned and took the gun and saw this fiesty, beautiful, powerful woman and the next thing I saw was her fist flying at my face" Dean heard Jo's breathing and looked to see that she was asleep. "And when I saw her, my world changed forever" he said quietly and he kissed the back of her head. He pulled her a little closer to her and held her tight, partly afraid that he would lose her again, and partly because he wanted to make sure it was real. After a little while, he quietly fell asleep too.


	14. Chapter 14

Jo woke up the next morning with Dean's arm still wrapped around her. She just laid there, soaking up the feel of his arm around her, his body against hers. She felt so safe and she didn't want the feeling to go away, but she knew it had too. She gently ran her finger up and down his hand and like on instint his hand grabbed hers. She smiled to herself and brought his hand up to her lips and pressed a light kiss to it. She sighed, then gently moved his arm off of her and made her way to the bathroom. She came back out after her shower to find Dean still asleep. He looked so peaceful, so happy. She hated to wake him from whatever dream he was having, bring him back to this world. She gently shook his shoulder "Dean, Dean wake up" Dean stirred and smiled "Am I in heaven? Because I think I am looking at an angel" Jo laughed and hit his arm "even half asleep you try the lines. I'm no angel. Up and at em Casanova" Deam smiled and sat up in bed "Your my angel" he said sweetly. Jo smiled back at him "That's Cas" she said jokingly. Dean thru a pillow at her as he laughed. "So what were you dreaming about? You had a big smile on your face and just looked so peaceful" Jo asked. "I was in heaven. I guess I had died and Cas took me up there. I entered and there was my Mom and Dad, Bobby, your mom. Everybody that I loved. One by one I hugged them. As I made my way thru them all, I saw you, standing behind them all" Dean looked down at his hands "What else happened?" Jo asked. "Nothing, I woke up" Dean said, not wanting to tell her that in the dream she kissed him and told him how much she loved and missed him. "Well it sounds like a nice dream, seeing all the people that you care about and lost" Jo said as she sat down on the bed beside of him. "Jo, if I have not said so before, I am so happy to have you back" Dean said taking her hand. "I am happy to be back here with you Dean" Jo said with a shy smile. Dean leaned forward, taking her face in his hands. As he leaned in, a knock came on the door "Son of a bitch!" Dean said as he dropped his hands in frustration. All Jo could do was laugh as Dean opened the door to find the same people that stopped them yesterday. "Cas, normally your timing is perfect, so I am blaming this on you Meg" Dean said with a glare at her. "Oh Dean, get your jollies another time. We have an issue" Meg said sarcastically. "what's the issue?" Jo asked from behind Dean. "Another guy was taken last night" Cas said. "How, we got rid of all of the ghosts" Dean asked. "It must be something else also taking people. Somebody that was using the ghosts as a screen for what he or she is doing" Meg said as they made their way into the room and Dean shut the door. "Damn, and just when I thought we would be able to get out of this fufu nightmare." Dean said angrily. "Oh you know you have a secret yearning to own a bed and breakfast one day Dean. Maybe call it The Cheshire Cat or something like that since we all know how much you love cats" Meg said with a smile. Jo laughed under her breath as Dean glared at Meg. "Ok, I think we should split up. Jo and I should go talk to the bartender, see if he knows anything while you two go and see what you can find out from the guys room" "I am not sure about this plan" Dean said "And why not? I can handle myself" Jo said, glaring at Dean. "I know you can, I just don't like the idea of you...oh nevermind" Dean said as Jo smiled at him. "Great! Meg let's get ready and I will meet you in the hall in 20 minutes. You two, you go and check out his room" Meg walked over to Cas "Be careful" she said quietly. He nodded "you too" and she walked out of the room to their room. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor "Um, you be careful. Try not to flirt too much" he said rather shyly, which surprised Jo. She smiled "You be careful too" he smiled at her and walked toward the now open door "watch over him Cas" Jo said rather sternly. Cas nodded and walked out of the room. Dean looked back at Jo, smiled and then followed Cas down the hall. Jo shut the door and went to her bag of clothes. Dean didn't know, but she and Meg had bought a few items just in case they needed to "entice" the opposite sex.

********************************

Jo changed her clothes, putting on a very short jean skirt, a black, low cut tank top and her black biker boots. She took one last glance in the mirror and left the room to find Meg. When she saw Meg in the hallway she smiled, Meg smiled back at her "you know, if I decided to experiment, you in that outfit would be it. Don't let Charlie see you in it" Jo laughed "Right back at you girl" Meg had on very tight black jeans, a black tank top, her black leather jacket and black heeled boots. When the bartender saw them walk in, he got a huge smile on his face "oh this is too easy" Meg said with a smirk. Jo and Meg walked up to the bar and sat down in two empty stools "So what will it be ladies? And may I say, you both are looking so beautiful" "Why thank you kind sir" Jo said sweetly. After they ordered their drinks and he left to make them Meg looked at Jo "So sorry for interrupting you and Dean twice. Looks like you two were in the middle of something" Meg said contritely. Jo smiled "it is ok, we are slowly getting there, which is the story of our lives. So what about you and Cas?" Meg smiled "I'm not really sure. He did kiss me last night and not when he was possessed either. It's so not supposed to happen, a demon and an angel, so I don't know what if anything is even possible" Jo nodded as the bartender came back "showtime" Jo said softly "So, you seem to be a person in the know. All suave and cute...Chad" Meg started, looking at his badge for his name "Oh I am in the know. What do you little ladies need to know?" he said, with just a tad of sleeze in his voice. Jo hid her distaste for him "we were wondering if you knew what happened last night" Jo said as she leaned over the bar to get a napkin, really just to give him a glimpse of her body. He looked her up and down and licked his lips as Jo sat back down "you mean the guy being taken from room 101? It's so crazy. I heard, that he was into the occult" Meg looked shocked "occult? You mean like witches and demons" she said so timid that Jo almost lost her focus and busted out laughing. "No need to be scared lovely lady. You need any kind of protection, I am here to help you both out" he said as he leaned over the bar. Jo rolled her eyes behind him, which made Meg smile. "Oh we really could use a big, strong man like you around" she said as she leaned over beside of him to grab a straw. He put his hand on her arm, rubbing it up and down. Before Meg had a chance to say anything, they both heard "you get your hands off of her" and they turned to see Cas, his eyes flashing an electric blue. Chad took his hand off of Meg and backed up. "Who the hell are you to her?" Chad asked "I'm her guyfriend" Cas stated angrily. Dean chuckled and Meg looked at him "guyfriend?" Meg said "Is that what you are" Cas nodded "I'm a guy, and I'm your friend" Chad turned from Meg to Jo "Well what about you beautiful? You want to spend some time with the Chad?" Jo started laughing until she felt a strong arm on her shoulder "She wants nothing from you Chad" Dean said furiously. "Well who the hell are you to her?" Chad asked. Jo raised her eyebrow and folded her arms at him as she stood up "Yeah, what are you too me?" Dean fumbled for the words "Oh come on Jo" Dean said sheepishly. "No, oh come on Jo. You two, come with us" she demanded as she walked off toward the patio. As she walked off, Dean got a good look at what she was wearing "what are you wearing?" Dean demanded. Jo bit her lip until she and Meg got them outside and shut the door. Then she turned to them "Now you listen to me Dean Winchester! Meg and I had that handled, we do not need you two coming in there acting like jealous jerks. If neither of you are going to step up and actually admit what you are to us, then neither of us need to answer to you. And for your question as to what I am wearing, this is a jean skirt, this is a tank top and these are my boots and none of them are your concern. I am grown Dean and Meg and I can handle ourselves" Jo swung herself around and stomped off. Meg smiled at her walking away and then shrugged at the boys "your girl is a firecracker Dean. And she is totally correct" and she turned and followed Jo down the hallway.

*************************

"I cannot believe him!" Jo said as they walked down the hallway "I can. You know I am not Dean's biggest fan, but he would not be Dean if he is not protective of the ones he loves" Meg said. Jo nodded "your right. Do you think I over reacted?" Meg shook her head "oh hell no. We had that handled" "Well look it's good and evil" said a voice from behind them. Both Jo and Meg froze as the recollection of that voice over took them. They both turned to see Crowley standing there "Hello Ladies. Wonder if you can handle this" he said with a smile as Meg moved Jo behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what do we owe this fun filled visit?" Meg snarled at Crowley as she kept Jo behind her "Ladies, ladies. I mean neither one of you any harm" "Yeah right" Jo said. "Oh the lovely Miss Harvelle. It is so great to see you alive and well. Death does become you. You not so much Meg" Crowley said. Meg laughed "Well you would know, since you are the one that killed me. Any ideas how I got back here?" Meg asked him. A light shined in Crowley's eyes "So neither of you know how you got back?" They both shook their head "Well my my, that is a pickle. Neither of your two protectors have any answers either?" "No, they do not know either" Meg said. "Well Moose, Squirrel and Angel Cakes might be good to look at, but in the smarts department, they just don't measure up do they?" Jo started to move out from behind Meg, but Meg pushed her back behind her. "Is there anything else that we can do for you, you low rent ass butt?" Meg asked. "Now you listen to me you no good whore, you do not talk to your king that way" Meg smiled at him "why are you smiling?" Crowley asked. "Because Cas is behind you, you jackass" Crowley turned to see Cas and Dean. "Well howdy boys, would love to stay and chat but it's nothing but work, work, work all the time" and with that he disappeared. Dean ran up to Jo "are you ok?" he asked as he pulled her to him. "I'm fine. Meg handled it. She was amazing" Jo said with a smile at Meg. Meg smiled back as Cas walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm "Are you ok?" he asked her. "Please, the so called king of hell does not worry me" she said as she placed her hand on his. Dean looked down at Jo and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So what did the jerk want?" Dean asked. "It was weird. He really didn't ask us anything specific. It was more like he was trying to dig for information" Jo said "Yeah, and I am more of less certain now that he had something to do with us coming back" Meg continued. Dean gripped Jo tighter and she leaned her head on his chest. "Well let's take care of whatever else is in this place and then we will get back to the batcave and start working on what happened" Dean said with a sigh "It never ends does it?" Jo said back. Dean just held her tighter and kissed her head. "So did you all find out anything?" Meg asked. Dean and Cas both nodded "it's a vampire" Cas said flatly "A vampire? Really?" Jo asked, raising her head off of Dean's chest. "Yeah, it should be pretty easy for us to find him" Dean said "how's that?" Meg asked "I can find him" Cas said. "oh is that right? Now your a vampire slayer too? Well ok Buffy" Meg said with a smile. "Buffy, what's a Buffy?" Cas looked at her confused. Meg and Jo giggled "I will explain that later" Meg said as he ran her hand down his jacket. "Ok, Cas and I are going to go find this vampire. Can we please ask you both to go and stay in the room?" he looked at Jo pleading "Please" he asked again. Jo looked at Meg and shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't feel like fighting again with them "Please Meg. I would feel more...more comfortable, if you were safe in the room" Cas said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Fine, Jo and I will go back to the room and wait for you both" Meg said, then she looked at Cas and wrapped her arms around his neck "don't have to much fun without me" she said with a smile "we will not have fun" Cas said matter of factly. Dean laughed as Jo looked at him "Have fun...but be safe" Jo said with a smile. Dean grabbed her hand "What could go wrong on a vampire hunt" Jo raised her eyebrow at him. "Not funny. Let's not forget one of the last times you faced a vampire" Dean looked at her "you know about that?" Jo nodded "so just be safe ok" Dean sighed and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, drinking in the feel of her, the smell of her. He kissed the top of her head "ok, let's go" he said as he let go of her and he and Cas left. Meg looked at Jo "So, you ever play poker?" Jo smiled a sly grin at Meg "All the time" Meg laughed "Well at least we can keep ourselves occupied. You want to play for stakes?" Jo raised an eyebrow "what kinda stakes?"


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Cas had been searching for the vampire for an hour or so. They thought they had him cornered in the barn out behind the bed and breakfast "He is inside Dean" Cas said as they crept up to the door. Dean pulled out his machette and nodded at Cas. Cas slid his angel blade out and nodded back. Dean carefully opened the door and silently walked inside, followed quickly by Cas. Dean walked a few feet and then stopped. He was surprised to see that the vampire that they were hunting was not just one, but 10. "Damn" Dean said under his breath. "You up to this Cas?" Dean asked in a whisper "I am ready" Cas said back. Dean half smiled, kinda excited for the opportunity to fight these vampires, but his heart ached for the fact that there was a possiblility if this didn't go well that he would not see Jo anymore. He had to push that thought out of his head "Ok, let's do this" Dean said with a nod. Cas nodded back as Dean went and shook one of the vampires laying in the piled up hay "Hey asshatt...wake up, blood bank calling" the vampire eyes flashed open and jumped at Dean. With one swing Dean cut it's head off and that started the onslot of vampires jumping at Dean and Cas. They worked together like a force, swinging and stabbing. Two vampires grabbed Dean, one bent his head back to bite his neck as Cas jumped toward them. He pulled the one off and stabbed it thru the chest with the angel blade. The other one let go of Dean just enough for him to swing out of his grasp and swing his machette. They both stepped back, out of breath, looking at the scattered vampires laying on the ground. "So which one do you think is the main vampire? All of these look like the people that disappeared" Cas said "I am not sure. We might have to wait around to make sure he was killed too" Dean said back. Then he looked at Cas "Cas, do you think you can clean this up?" Dean asked. Cas nodded "shut your eyes" Dean closed his eyes and turned his head. He felt the flash of light "It's done" Cas said. Dean turned back around and the barn was back to normal, actually a little extra clean. Dean chucked "angel power washing at it's best" Cas looked at him confused "It's ok buddy, let's get back to Meg and Jo" Dean said slapping his shoulder.

******************************

Jo and Meg had finished the last hand of poker, which Jo won "your good" Meg said with a raised eyebrow. "Why thank you. Comes from having to play all the hunters that came into the roadhouse. Your great too" Meg smiled "Why thanks" Jo stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. She looked down the hallway, sighed and shut the door "They are going to be fine. Dean is a great hunter...oh man, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth saying that" Meg said, making a face. Jo laughed "Oh admit it, you like Dean" Meg shrugged her shoulders "he is funny, loyal and wants to kill Crowley" Meg started "And is the guy your in love with's best friend" Jo said smiling "Yeah, that too. But he is also a huge pain in my ass" Meg continued. Jo laughed again "I totally understand that" Meg laughed too as she leaned over and picked up a menu from the table "You hungry?" Jo walked over "starved" she said with a sigh as she sat down. "Ok, let's order some room service" Meg said as she picked up the phone. They ended up ordering every appetiser on the menu "Get Dean and Cas bacon cheeseburgers" Jo said. Meg smiled as she ordered the burgers too. "It will be 20 minutes" Meg said when she hung up. They sat around playing cards until they heard a knock on the door. Jo went and answered it, in walked a guy with a tray of food. Jo shut the door behind him as Meg walked out of the bathroom "Jo, get away from him" Meg said with a snarl. Jo jumped back toward her as the guy pushed the food card out of his way "What do you want with us?" Meg asked as Jo walked over to her. "What is he?" Jo asked "A vampire" Meg said back "that is right ladies. I had not wanted to bother you both, it seems like a shame to kill two ladies as beautiful as you. But the bastards that you were with just killed all of my children, so an eye for an eye" Meg moved toward him "That is not going to happen" she said as her eyes flashed black "oh a demon huh, you think I am scared of a demon?" he said back, flashing his teeth. "You should be more scared of me" Jo said as she reached down and grabed the machette that Dean had left in the room. The vampire stepped back a little as Meg and Jo stood side by side "Hasn't anybody ever told you to not mess with a demon and a hunter? Your children got what they deserved and you will too" Meg said and with that the vampire charged for them. He lunged at Meg, she flung him off and he flew across the room and hit the wall hard. He stood back up and went to charge again and with one swing, Jo chopped his head off. Jo and Meg stood there, trying to catch their breath as they watched the vampires head roll across the room and stop at the door, just as Dean and Cas opened it. Dean and Cas looked down at the head and then back at them and the mess in the room "Did we miss the party?" Dean asked. Jo looked at Meg as they both laughed "We ordered food. Your cheeseburgers are over there" she said pointing her bloody machette toward the food cart and bursting out laughing with Meg.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what exactly happened here?" Dean asked as they shut the door. Jo looked at Meg then down toward the body of the vampire "Well I guess you guys missed one and he came for payback" Jo said "Yeah and he wasn't counting on Jo to have such a great swing, nice by the way" Meg said with a smile "thanks, you were not bad yourself" Jo said back smiling. Dean looked at Cas dumbfounded as Jo and Meg giggled. "Cas, I hate to ask, but can you clean this up?" Meg asked with a sweet smile. Cas sighed "Close your eyes" he said. They all closed their eyes and with a flash of light, Cas had the room cleaned. Jo walked over to the food cart "We got you guys burgers if your hungry" Dean walked over and took one from her hand. As their fingers touched she looked up at him, their eyes met and her cheeks blushed as he smiled at her "thanks for thinking of us. I'm glad you both are ok" Jo smiled back "we are glad that you both are ok too" Dean took the burger from her, sat on the bed and took a huge bite "so how did he get in here anyway" Dean said with his mouth full. Jo giggled as she sat down on the other side of the bed and started telling them what had happened. She watched as Cas slowly walked his way over to Meg as she told the story. As it ended, Cas had his arm around Meg. "I am glad that you are ok" he looked down at Meg and kissed her forehead. "You too Jo" he said looking up at her. Meg pulled away and grabbed some food off of the cart "Let's go Cas. I want to find out more about the pizza man" she said with a coy smile. Cas looked at her confused "What kind of things do you want to find out?" he asked. Meg laughed as she grabbed the side of his trench coat and pulled him toward the door. "Come on unicorn" Meg said as she opened the door. "You still have not told me what that means?" they could hear Cas say as the door shut behind them.

*******************************

Jo burst out laughing as Dean shook his head. He got up and opened the fridge "you want a beer?" he asked. She shook her head yes. He took two beers out of the fridge and brought one over to her. "thanks" she said just above a whisper. He smiled shyly back at her and walked back over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She took a drink of her beer and looked at him "so when do you want to head back?" Dean looked up at her "I guess we can go back in the morning. I think Meg and Cas are going to be busy for the rest of the night" Jo laughed nervously "what's wrong?" Dean asked, turning toward her on the bed. "We need to talk" "about?" Dean asked, knowing the answer "about us Dean. We need to at least get out in the open what we are thinking" Dean took a huge drink of his beer as Jo looked at him She shook her head "Well ok then, I guess I'll start" she said "Dean, when I was alive before, I knew that nothing would ever happen between us. You didn't see me as anything other than an annoying girl, who you thought was cute but got on your nerves" "now that is not entirely true" Dean protested "yes it is, and that is ok. It was not until that last night, before I, ya know, died that I saw actual feelings in your eyes" she looked down at her hands "It took everything I had to not take you up on your offer that night" Dean got up from his side of the bed and sat down beside of her taking her hands "well I was not the smoothest that night" he said with a half smile. Jo looked up at him "please, your always smooth. That had nothing to do with it. I wanted you to want me, not just because we could die the next day, but because you saw a future. Then my life ended. I watched from heaven as you tried with others, a part of me wishing for another chance with you and another part hoping you found somebody to make you happy. When Osiris brought me back, I was serious when I told you that you deserved better. You deserve somebody that will love you unconditionally, who understands your life and your need to be a hunter and who understands your love for Sam. Who understands that your best friend is an angel with social issues and that your car is your baby" Dean chuckled "I want all of these things for you Dean, even if they are not with me" she said looking down at her hands in his. She could not look into his eyes, she thought if she did, he would be able to see her heart breaking at the fact he had not argued with her yet. Dean took a breath and placed his one hand on her cheek, cupping her face "Jo, look at me please" he said gently lifting her face up, so her gaze met his. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and that pained him more than he had ever felt before "Jo, you were right about a few things. Before you...um...died, I didn't really think there could possibly be a future with us. Not because I wasn't interested, but because I didn't think I had a future. I didn't want to start something with you, that I knew would be amazing, just to die. I could not do that to you. You had lost to much already" his voice started to choke up a little. Jo gently rubbed his hand with hers. "So you pushed me away?" Jo asked. Dean nodded "when I saw you again, when Osiris brought you back, I knew then that I loved you. I knew what life was like without you and I didn't want to lose you again. I also meant what I said, that you deserved better, not me. You deserved a family, a house, a real life without danger. Not dying at such a young age" Dean's eyes started to form tears too, so Jo took her thumb and wiped them away. "So what do you think now?" she asked, a knot forming in her stomach at the fear of his answer. Dean let go of her hand and placed his remaining hand on the other side of her face, so he was cupping her face in his hands "What do I think now? I think that I could not bare to live without you anymore. I think that now that I have you back, I don't want you ever leaving, ever leaving me" Jo started crying softly "What's wrong Jo?" he asked her softly, wiping the tears away. She broke out into a smile "you don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that" she said as she put her hand behind his head and pulled him to her. When their lips met, it was like everything else melted away. This fire grew inside of Dean as he kissed her. They pulled apart, both gasping for air. Dean's green eyes flashed at Jo as they smiled at each other. "I think we need to try that again" Dean said with a grin and pulled her to him. He had to taste her again. To feel her in his arms, to know that this was real and not just a dream.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean continued to kiss Jo. The feel of her skin as he ran his hands up and down her arms, her breath on his neck as he kissed her collar bone, it was driving him wild and he had to have her, to explore every inch of her. He picked her up, his hands cupping her backside as he moved her onto his lap. With every touch of her fingers on his body, his jeans were getting tighter. Jo closed her eyes as Dean moved his lips to her neck, running her hands thru his hair. Dean groaned as Jo moved herself back and forth on his lap and ran her hands up his chest. Dean lifted Jo's arms above her head and gently took her shirt off. He gazed at Jo in awe. He could not believe that she was in front of him and wanted to be with him. He pulled her to him "you are so beautiful" he whispered as he kissed her. As the fire and passion overtook them again, he laid Jo down in the bed. He ran his hands all over her body as Jo moaned with pleasure. As he leaned down to kiss her again, his cell phone rang "Son of a bitch" Dean said as he looked at the phone on the table and saw that it was Sam. He kissed Jo softly with a smile and sat up to answer the phone "Not a good time Sammy" he said gruffly. Jo smiled as she sat up in the bed and reached for her shirt. She could tell by the sound of Dean's voice that there was something wrong. When he hung up the phone he looked over at her with a sigh "Sammy and Kevin have found the second key to closing the gates. We need to get back soon" she took his hand in hers as he leaned over and kissed her "it's probably a good thing we stopped" Jo said softly as they pulled apart. "What, you having second thoughts?" Dean asked in a panic. Jo placed her hand on his face "never, you are the only man that I will ever want or need." he leaned over and kissed her again. As the kisses continued, the fire built inside of them again. Jo put her hands on his chest "We have to get ready to go Dean" she said in between kisses. Dean sighed as he kissed her one last time "I will never get tired of this" he said with a smile. She smiled back coyly "you better not"

***************************

"So how do you think we should get Cas and Meg? I really don't want to interrupt anything" Jo said with a smile. Dean shuddered "I might be scarred for life with just the thought. Maybe if I just call him and tell him, he will hear me" Dean stood up and looked up "Cas, I know that you are busy but I just got a call from Sammy and we need to leave ASAP. Are you coming with us or are you just going to zap back when you are um done with Meg?" Jo looked at Dean after a few moments had gone by. "Maybe he didn't hear you, do you think we should..." Jo started to say as the sound of wings echoed in the room and they both turned to see Cas, in just his tie and boxer shorts "WOAH man" Dean said as he turned away and Jo giggled. "I got your message. We will go back tomorrow. Meg said she was not done learning about the pizza man. I did not know that there was other uses for whipped cream and chocolate syrup" Cas said. "To much information Cas. We will see you tomorrow" Cas nodded and then was gone. Jo looked at Dean and busted out laughing. Dean shook his head and started laughing as well. Dean took her hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and close "thank you for accepting my crazy friend" as he kissed her forehead. Jo looked up at him and smiled "I love Cas, he is great and Meg is actually not that bad either" Dean leaned down and kissed her softly "you are an angel, now let's get out of here" he said as he slapped her butt and ran toward the bathroom to get his stuff. Jo just looked at him with a smile. He was actually hers, after all this time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on Dean. Skid Row was an amazing band. Sebastian Bach rocked the mic" Jo said exasperated with Dean. They had been going back and forth like this for a few hours now. Jo was going thru Dean's box of cassette tapes, trying to find good ones to listen too. "Please Jo. They sang it from the hair too! Now AC-DC or Led Zepplen, they knew how to rock the mic" Dean said back, shaking his head at her as he pulled out a tape from the box "Now this is music" he said as he fast forwarded the worn tape and Traveling Riverside Blues started playing. Jo smiled at him, knowing that this was one of his favorite songs. As she listened she smiled more "you know, your favorite song is really dirty" she said with a coy smile as she ran her hand up and down his leg and kissed his neck. Dean swerved the car at the feel of her lips on his neck. Jo giggled as she leaned back into her seat "I didn't ask you to stop" Dean said placing his hand on her leg. Jo placed her hand on top of his and pulled it off of her leg and put it on the seat "I am sorry, I cannot kiss anybody that does not believe that Skid Row rocks" and she turned to look out the window, hiding her smile. Dean looked at her, sighed and pulled off onto the side of the road. "What are you doing?" Jo asked as she turned back around to look at him. He stopped the car and turned to look at her, taking her hands into his "Skid Row was one of the most rocking bands of all time." Dean said smiling brightly at her as Jo started laughing. "So are you going to say anything I want to hear so I will kiss you?" she asked as Dean flashed her one of his most charming smiles. "Yes, I think so" he said as he pulled her too him, put his hand on her cheek and kissing her softly. They pulled away from the kiss and Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rested her head on his chest "I could stay just like this forever" he said in a voice just above a whisper. Jo lifted her head and looked up at him "I could too, but we need to get going. We have responsibilities" Dean leaned down and kissed her again "I hate that word" he said pulling away and letting go of her. "I know, I do too" she said taking his hand. Dean looked over at her and smiled and then pulled the car back on the road. All he wanted to do was hold her, to taste every part of her. To keep her safe and make her happy forever. He wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but he was not sure if it was the right time yet.

*******************************

Jo and Dean had been back at the batcave for a few minutes. They both sat down at the table as Kevin and Sam started going over all of the information they had uncovered. "The second trial is to rescue a soul from hell" Kevin said. Dean looked at Sam "So you have to go to hell to save a soul? Does it say what happens to the soul when you rescue it?" Sam shook his head "It just says that we have to save a good soul from hell" Dean sighed and Jo took his hand. Sam smiled slightly when he saw their hands. "So where exactly is the door to hell? I doubt Crowley is going to tell us? Maybe Meg will know how to get to it" Jo said hopefully. "Yeah, maybe she will. Where is she anyway?" Sam asked with his eyebrow raised. Jo and Dean looked at each other and laughed "She and Cas stayed behind, to um, get to know each other better" Kevin spit out his drink as Sam laughed "well ok" Sam said thru his laughter. "So where is Charlie?" Jo asked looking around. "She said she had to run out and take care of some stuff, that she would be back." Kevin said as he wiped his mouth. Sam got up and walked over to a book on the desk "I did find some lore as to how to open the door to hell, it says you need a demon to say the incantation" Dean looked up "Well Meg could do that" Sam shook his head "No, it needs a certain kind of demon" Dean raised his eyebrow "What kind of demon" Sam sighed "A vampire" Jo looked from Sam to Dean, she didn't want to tell Dean that she saw how Sam treated his relationship with Benny. "I think you should call Benny, see if he will be willing to help us" Sam continued. Dean looked at him "Are you sure?" Sam nodded "I was not a big fan of your friendship with Benny, but I am understanding it more now. And we need his help, so if he will then I am ok with it" Dean kissed Jo's hand and then let go of it. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Benny, It's Dean. Yeah, long time no talk"


	20. Chapter 20

As Dean talked to Benny on the phone, Jo stood up and walked over to Sam, who was trying not to pay attention to the conversation and work on his laptop. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled when he looked up at her wearily. "Are you sure you are ok with this? I know that you were not a big fan of Benny" She said as she sat down beside of him. Sam sighed "So he told you about that huh?" looking over at Dean. Jo smiled "Actually no, he has not brought it up at all. I saw it from..ya know..." Sam smiled back at her "Oh yeah, I forgot that you could see some things" Jo nodded "I saw that you were not happy about him being Dean's friend and Dean helping and believing him. Just so you know, Dean was telling the truth about Benny and that hunter guy of yours that you asked to track Benny" Sam nodded again "I know. It took me a little while, but I knew that Dean would never lie about that or let him live unless he was telling the truth. If Benny can help us close the gates, then I can deal with it" Jo smiled and placed her hand on his. Sam looked back up at her and smiled "Oh and just in case I forget to tell you, I am thrilled about you and Dean. I saw the hand holding a little bit ago. Did you two talk?" Jo turned to look at Dean and giggled when he raised an eyebrow and gave a dirty look at Sam holding her hand "We talked. We still have more to discuss but right now we are in a good place" "That's great" Sam said, then he lowered his head sadly. She put her other hand on his and held it tight "Sam, are you ok? Are you thinking about Amelia?" Sam just nodded. Jo sighed, she had no idea how to bring up what she knew about Amelia from watching in heaven. She wanted to discuss it with Dean first and since Sam was going thru these trials, she didn't want to distract him. Jo got up and kissed Sam on the cheek "Don't worry Sam, the person you are meant to grow old with is out there" He looked up at her and smiled and turned his attention back to the laptop.

**************************

After a few more minutes Dean hung up the phone with Benny. "Well?" Sam asked turning to look at Dean. "He will be here in the next day or so. He has some stuff to finish in Louisiana and then he will be here" Jo sighed and walked over to Dean. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned "Are you tired?" he asked her, his voice full of concern. "I'm ok" she said, trying to shake off his concern. "You didn't get any sleep last night, you stayed awake in the car to make sure I did. You have to be exhausted, I know I am" Dean said, rubbing her hair with his hand. She leaned into his shoulder more "Yeah, you are right" "Why don't you both go rest. We have things handled here for a little while" Sam said. Dean smiled as Jo looked at him "He said rest" she said with a smile. Dean looked at her and then at Sam "Sammy, you get some rest too, you look like hell" Sam grunted at him as they walked away.

**************************

Dean shut the door, turned Jo around in his arms and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight as he kissed her. She sighed as Dean lead a trail of kisses down her neck and back up to her lips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down, kissing her one last time as he crawled over her, laid down and wrapped his arm around her body. She nestled into his embrace and linked her fingers into his. After a few minutes Jo spoke "Dean, there is a few things that I should tell you about what I saw and who I talked to in heaven" Dean pulled her a little closer, every time she talked about heaven, he wanted to block it out and just hold her, so she would not leave him again. "Who did you talk too?" he asked her, kissing the back of her head. "Well, the majority of the time it was my Mom, Bobby and Ash. But there was a few times I would talk to one other person" "Who" Dean asked with a yawn. "your mom" she said softly. Dean turned her so she was facing him "you talked to my Mom? She is in heaven? We didn't know what happened to her when she got rid of the spirit that was in our old house" Dean said excitedly. Jo could see a tear forming "She is very happy. Yes, she wishes that she could be down here with her boys and she wishes that you two had different lives, but she is very proud of who you have become" Dean's eyes got really watery "I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you upset, but I didn't want us to have any secrets going into this" she said as she wiped the tears from his cheek. He leaned over and kissed her softly "I am so happy you are telling me this. So what did you all talk about" he asked eagerly. Jo smiled "well about how we both were girls raised in hunting families...ya know it is surprising how much alike we are" Dean nodded "I thought so too when I went back in time and met her younger. So what else did you talk about?" "Well, about what was going on down here, how we really wanted to help but didn't know how. Both of us tried like hell to get you out of purgatory but couldn't. We also talked about dying to early and being in love with Winchester men, and how frustrating that could be, but also so amazing." Dean just looked at her, the emotions filling his eyes were way to many for Jo to read. "Dean, are you ok?" she asked him. He looked at her and softly, just above a whisper said "you said you love me"


	21. Chapter 21

Jo blushed at Dean's words "I guess I did, didn't I?" she said quietly as she sat up in bed. Dean sat up beside her and took her hands. "Listen Dean. I do not expect you to say it back. I have loved you for years and you have just now realized that you even care about me, so I do not expect anything. I didn't even mean to let that slip out" She said looking down at her hands in his. Dean cleared his throat "Jo, I have cared about you for a very long time now and sometime during that time my feelings...well I guess they changed" Jo raised her head up to look at him. She could not believe what was coming out of his mouth and wanted to watch him actually say it so she could believe it. "Well what did they change too?" she asked him softly. She thought this might have been one of the only times she had seen the great Dean Winchester scared. Dean cleared his thought again nervously "I love you too" he said quietly. Jo looked at him shocked, she didn't know what she was expecting him to say, maybe that he really cared about her, or that he thought he loved her, but that he actually did stunned her. "What did you say" she said just as quietly, looking deep into his green eyes. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek "Joanna Beth Harvelle, I love you" Jo's eyes filled with tears as she pulled him to her and kissed him passionatly. He kissed her back with a hunger that he had not had before. Dean pulled away breathlessly "Are you sure you can love a guy like me? I am a drop out with not even $5 to my name anymore. I drink, I cuss, I have a gun collection" Jo stopped him mid sentance by placing her finger on his lips. "Dean Winchester, I have never loved anybody more than you. I have never and will never care about your gun collection, your drinking or how much money you have. You are smarter and more brave than most people I know that graduated. And remember, I have a freaking knife collection" she said with a sly smile. He smiled back at her and pulled her to him on the bed so she was stradling him. He kissed her passionatly and then hugged her tightly. "I cannot believe this is real" Jo said softly, her head on his shoulder. Dean sighed "I know, me either. Let's enjoy it while we can, because we know in our world, the other shoe is going to drop" Jo lifted her head up to look at him "Well I think I have that other shoe. It's not about us though" she contined when she saw Dean's face fall. "What is it Love?" he asked her. If Jo was the swooning type, she would have fainted right then at the sound of him calling her "love" Jo took a deep breath "remember how I told you that I saw somethings in Heaven" Dean nodded as he rubbed her arm gently. "Well I saw Sam and Amelia and when he fell in love with her. But there is more to Amelia than Sam knows. She was a demon. She was being used by Crowley to keep him busy while you were in purgatory. He thought that if Sam was busy, he wouldn't look for you. She used some sort of love potion on him and then convinced him to not look for you" Jo stopped, she could see the fire in Dean's eyes, they had changed from the loving, sparkling green they had been earlier to a firey green. "Does Sam know?" Dean asked thru gritted teeth. Jo shook her head no "I wanted to tell you first, so you could figure out the right time to let him know. He might still be under her spell and not believe you and he is so drained by the trails, I was just not sure" Jo said shaking her head. "Son of a bitch" Dean screamed with anger, making Jo jump. Dean saw her jump and immediatly pulled her to him "I'm sorry Love, I didn't mean to scare you" he said as he held her. Jo leaned back up and looked at him "So do you think you should tell him?" Dean sighed "I don't want too, but I have too. We said awhile ago that we will not keep anymore secrets from eachother and it has been working pretty well so far. It finally seems like we are getting back to where we used to be" Jo nodded "well if you want me to tell him with you..." she started. Dean smiled and held her tight "I will tell him, but if he has questions, I will direct them to you" Jo looked up at him and kissed him softly. When she pulled back Dean was smiling "What was that for?" he asked her. She smiled back "For being the most amazing, loyal, gorgeous guy I have ever met" Dean pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her, this time the kiss was longer and filled with all the fire and hunger he felt for her. He lifted her hands above her head and gently removed her shirt and laid her on the bed. He led a trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach and back again. The feel of his hands on her body was driving Jo wild. She felt like she was going to explode with every touch, every kiss. He leaned over her and looked down into her eyes "Are you sure?" he asked. Her answer was to place her hand on the back of his head and pull him to her. She kissed him with everything she felt inside and had been holding back. She turned him over so he was laying down and she took his shirt off of him. She kissed a line all the way down his chest as she started to unhook his jeans. Dean could feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter with every touch of her hand on him, her body igniting a fire that he had not ever felt before. "I love you Jo" he said as he kissed her. She moaned with pleasure at where his hands were touching and smiled up at him "I love you too. More than anything" and with that they lost themselves in each other. The feel of their bodys entertwined, the fire and passion between them exploded.


	22. Chapter 22

Jo laid contented in Dean's arms. She ran her hand up and down his arm and it held her tight. "I hope this never ends" she said quietly. Dean kissed the back of her head "I'm not going anywhere! I just got started loving you" Jo turned in his arms so she was facing him. The happiness and love in Dean's eyes made her heart melt and the way he was looking at her made her stomach have butterflies. "Are you happy?" he asked her, taking his finger and moving a piece of her hair out of her face. She leaned up and kissed him softly "I am so happy. I didn't think this kind of happiness was possible" he leaned in and kissed her, this time the kiss went from soft to passionate as he ran his hand up and down her bare back and he pushed her naked body up against his. The fire between them igniting again. The kisses became more intense as his tounge explored her mouth, every inch of her Dean wanted to touch and taste and feel against him again. As Dean pulled her on top of him, a knock came on the door. Dean put his finger up to Jo's mouth and said "shhhhsh. Maybe they will go away" in a whisper. Jo leaned down and kissed him softly, while gently moving herself on top of him. Jo could see the hunger and need in his eyes as another knock came on the door "Dean, we have an issue" Sam's voice said from the other side of the door. Dean sighed as Jo rolled off of him and laid beside of him "What is it?" Dean called gruffly as he rolled over on his arm to sit up and ran his hand up and down Jo's leg. She smiled up at him, the need for him to keep touching her growing stronger. "Charlie has not come back yet and she said she was only going to be an hour or so. I have tried her phone and it keeps going to voice mail. I am getting worried" Dean sighed again and looked at Jo. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life right there with her in that bed, exploring every part of her body. Jo placed her hand on his cheek "Give us a few minutes" Jo called as she leaned up and kissed Dean. He placed his arm around her and pulled her to him, kissing her with a fire. "We will continue this" Jo said in between kisses. "Oh yes we will" Dean said back with a gleam in his eye that made Jo's heart skip a beat. "I love you Dean Winchester" she said sweetly. He smiled bright at her "I love you too Jo Harvelle. More than I ever thought was possible to love somebody" She leaned in and kissed him one last time then they both pulled away. Dean got up out of bed and extended his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he helped her out of bed.

******************************

20 minutes later Jo and Dean walked out into the main room. Sam and Kevin were at the table. Sam kept looking at his phone and Kevin was on Sam's laptop. Sam looked up and Jo and Dean and down at their hands entertwined together and instantly seemed to realize what he had interupted. "So why do you think there is something wrong with Charlie?" Jo asked, letting go of Dean's hand and walking over to the table as she put her hair up in a pony tail. Dean walked over beside of Sam "Sorry man" Sam said. Dean flashed him a look "well at least you had a good reason" he said gruffly. "She said she only had to run out for a bit, about an hour or so. And that was a few hours before you all got back. When she didn't come back, we started to get worried. Kevin and I have both tried calling her and her phone goes straight to voice mail. We have tracked her phone to an abandoned whse, which is when I came to get you" Dean nodded then looked around "Are Cas and Meg back?" Sam shook his head "Not yet" "damn!" Dean exclaimed. "Ok Sammy, let's go to this whse" he turned to Jo and grabbed her hand "Can you stay here with Kevin? Sammy and I will go check this out. When Cas and Meg get back, let them know what happened and ask Cas to come find us" Jo nodded "Ok. Please be careful. Come home to me" Dean smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly "I will" he then kissed her forehead and then went and grabbed his duffle bag. As he and Sam walked out he turned "Oh by the way, if Benny shows up, don't fall for his southern charm" Jo laughed "I will try hard not too" Dean winked at her and he and Sam walked out of the building. She said down beside of Kevin with a sigh. Kevin looked over at her "They are going to be fine. They are the Winchester's, they seem to be able to do anything" Jo nodded as she smiled at him. "So are you hungry Kevin? I feel like cooking"

****************************

Jo's words "Come home to me" kept going thru Dean's head as they drove to the abandoned building where Charlie's cell phone signal was coming from and walked to the door. He looked at Sammy as he pulled out his gun and Sam pulled his. They slowly opened the door and started to look around. They checked a few empty rooms before finding Charlie tied to a chair in the far corner of the last room. "Charlie" they said as Sam stood guard and Dean ran and started to untie her. Charlie started to move "Dean, you found me" she said softly. "Yes, we found you. What happened" Dean asked as he finished undoing the last rope on her wrist. "It took me from my room. It was so horrible looking" Dean looked around "Is it still here" Sam asked as he shut the door and came over to them to help Charlie up. "Yes, it's still here. It fed off of me" Charlie said as she moved her hair to show a bite mark on her shoulder. "Ok you stay behind us" Sam said as he and Dean led the way out of the room. They made it half way to the door when they heard a low growl. "is that?" Dean said with a shudder. "Yeah it sounded like" Sam said as they turned to see an Wendigo in front of them "What the hell?" Dean said "they are supposed to live in caves, not be out like this" he contined "yeah well he is in front of us and is very real. We got the flame thrower in the bag?" Sam asked. "Flame thrower?" Charlie asked. Dean pushed her more behind him as the Wendigo moved closer "yeah, fire kills these bastards" he said. The wendigo let out a huge grown and charged for Dean and Sam. Charlie when and hid beside one of the pillars and watched Sam and Dean fight. Sam swung at it with his knife. The wendigo threw him up against the wall, knocking him out cold "Sammy!" Dean cried, seeing his brother laying there. He glared at the wendigo "come on you bastard" he said as he ran at him, swinging at him. The wendigo knocked the flare gun out of Dean's hands and then picked him up by the throat. As he held him up against the wall, all Dean could think about was Jo. He started to feel the air drain from his body when he heard a shot and the wendigo let him go and bust into flames. He dodged out of the way just in time for the wendigo to fall and to see Charlie stading ther with the gun in her hand and a smile "great shot" Dean said, rubbing his throat and looking over at Sam starting to come too on the floor. "Can we get out of here now?" Charlie asked with a sigh. "Absolutely" Dean said back as he went and helped Sam up off of the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

Jo was busy cooking when Kevin came in, looking a little freaked "There is somebody outside. I am not sure if it is Benny, but the radar screen says it is not human" Jo nodded, trying to hide her fear. She walked into the main room and looked at the monitor and smiled. She recognized Benny from her time in heaven watching Winchester TV. "It's ok Kevin" she said as she turned and saw Kevin holding one of the riffles "It's Benny" She walked to the door and opened it "Why hello there little lady, I'm looking for Dean" he said with his southern charm and brilliant blue eyes. Besides Dean's and Cas' she had never seen more beautiful eyes. She sighed just a little, caught herself and welcomed him in "Please come in" he walked in and looked around "Wow, Dean is moving up in the world" he sat his bag down "I'm Jo, Jo Harvelle, and this is Kevin" Benny shook her hand "Benny Lafitte" he said with a smile, but after a second his expression changed to surprise "Jo, you mean Dean's Jo?" Jo nodded, she still loved to hear the words "Dean's Jo" "Yeah, I guess that is me" Benny pulled her to him and hugged her "I thought you were dead. Dean used to talk about you a lot, mostly in his sleep. It is so nice to meet you" Jo remembered just then that he was a vampire, he was so cold to the touch. "Yeah, I guess somebody decided they wanted me back from the dead. That is another story for another time. Are you hungry? I am cooking dinner" Jo said with a smile as she showed Benny where to sit his bag. Benny looked at Kevin and then at Jo "Where is Dean? And Sam? I can feel Cas was here too" Jo nodded "Cas and Meg should be back soon. Dean and Sam are searching for a friend named Charlie. She was supposed to be here too but something happened to her" she said the last part softly. Benny nodded and then flashed her a smile when he saw the worried look on Jo's face. "Whatchu cookin little lady?" Jo smiled back at him "Well I was making gumbo, just getting started actually" Benny's eyes gleamed "Honey, my gumbo was known far and wide way back in the day. But of course back then it was called something else. Let me show you how it's done. Which way to the kitchen?" Jo smiled as she pointed his way to the kitchen and then shrugged her shoulders at Kevin. He smiled back at her and then turned his attention back to the tablet.

*******************

A little while later Jo, Kevin and Benny were sitting at the table eating dinner, laughing hysterically when Dean, Sam and Charlie came walking in. Jo stopped mid laugh when she saw blood coming from Dean's eye. "Looks like we are missing a party Sammy" Dean said sarcastically as he put his bag down. Benny got up and walked to Dean "Good to see you old friend" "you too" Dean said back as they hugged each other. Jo smiled and looked at Sam, who Charlie was trying to get to sit down. "Sam, you need to rest, now sit" Charlie commanded, which made Dean let go of Benny and look at Sam. "She is right Sammy. Rest. Kevin, can you get him a drink please?" Jo walked over to Dean and he pulled her to him, holding her tight. "thank god your safe" she said softly as she drank the scent of him in. Benny looked at them both with a smile. "So I see that you were getting to know Benny. Hope he hasn't stolen you away with that charm of his" Benny and Jo laughed as Benny pulled her too him "Who could resist my charm?" Jo could see the glint of jealousy snap in Dean's eyes as Kevin walked out of the kitchen with a water for Sam. "Here drink" Charlie demanded. Sam nodded as he took the bottle. "So what smells so good" Sam said after he took a drink. "It's gumbo, Benny helped me make it" Jo said smiling, as she pulled away from Benny and took Dean's hand "You should try some" he nodded "I will, I just want to get cleaned up first. I will be right back" he let go of her hand and walked to their room. Jo watched him walk away "I will be right back" she told them as she turned and followed him to the room. When she shut the door, she saw Dean in the bathroom, struggling to get his flannel shirt off. She ran to him and placed her hand on his. He smiled at her as she took off his shirt. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine, just a little sore." Jo took a washcloth and ran some cold water on it. She gently cleaned the dirt off of him to show two fresh bruises on his back. "that feels really good" he said as she gently cleaned him off. She kissed the back of his neck softly and then the two bruises. He turned to look at her, placing his hands on her arms "Was Benny serious?" Jo looked at him as she started to clean off his chest "Serious about what?" she asked him "could you not resist his charm?" Jo stopped "did you get hit in the head too?" she asked him. "I'm serious Jo" Dean asked. The anger in Jo rose. She threw the washcloth in the sink and turned back to him, removing her arms from his hands "Seriously Dean? Do I look like some shrinking violet that would be overtaken by Benny's charm? Would I be in here right now, cleaning you off if I had been? Did I not just tell you that I loved you a few hours ago?" Dean could see the tears starting to form in Jo's eyes as she turned "Dinner is ready when you want to come eat" she said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Jo, I'm sorry" he said as she walked across the room. Jo stopped and sighed "just come out when your ready" she said, wiping a tear away as she opened the door and walked out. "Dammit Dean, what the hell are you doing?" he asked himself as he took the rag out of the sink. He didn't know how to do this. He had never felt like this about anybody else before. Nobody ever came close to his feelings for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Jo wiped her eyes as she walked down the hall "how dare he?" she thought to herself. "Doesn't he know how I feel about him?" she asked to the air. She sighed and walked back into the main room. Sam looked up at her, he could see that something was wrong "Is Dean ok?" he asked. Benny looked up from his plate "he is fine, he is just finishing getting clean" she then looked at Sam's face "are you ok?" she asked him as she walked over beside of him "he won't let me fix it" Charlie said, a hint of anger in her voice. Jo sat down beside of him "Let me see Sam" Jo asked. "I'm fine Jo" he said back. "Let me check it out to make sure Sam" Jo asked again. Sam sighed and turned. She took a papertowel off of the table and dipped it in some water "it doesn't look bad. You should be fine" she said sweetly. Sam looked her in the eyes "Are you sure your ok?" he asked her softly, just above a whisper "I'm fine, your brother can be an ass sometimes" Jo whispered back. Sam nodded "Don't I know it" Jo smiled as she got up and walked back over to her seat and sat down. "So Charlie, are you ok?" Jo asked her as they ate. "I'm fine, thanks to Sam and Dean" she smiled "Well your the one that saved us" Sam said back. "You saved the Winchesters huh. Your a spitfire" Benny said as he took a drink. "Yeah, I guess the boys needed me" Charlie said "Yeah like a hole in our heads" Dean said from the doorway. "Oh please, you couldn't do anything in a choke hold" Charlie replied back with a laugh. Jo looked up at him, Dean pleading with her with his eyes. She turned her glance away from him and grabbed her plate. "excuse me" she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen. Dean followed her "what's going on there?" Charlie asked quietly. "No clue" Sam said back, watching Dean walk to the kitchen.

********************

He saw Jo standing at the stove, scoping out some gumbo into a bowl. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't resist him, a good sign he thought. "I am so sorry" he said quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder. "For?" she asked him flatly. She was not going to let him off that easily. He put his hand on hers, putting the ladel back in the pot. He turned her in his arms so she was facing him "I am so sorry that I jumped to conclusions. That I thought you would..." "That I would fall for one of your close friends after only knowing him for over an hour or so?" Jo interrupted. Dean sighed "Yes, I know deep down that you are not like that. I know that you love me. I am so sorry that I even accused you of that" He looked at her, his eyes were a deep, sad shade of green. She hit him on his arm "You big jerk" Dean smiled and pulled her too him "so am I forgiven?" he asked sweetly. Jo sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck "We still need to talk more about this, but now is not the time. But yes, I forgive you" Dean leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him as the kiss intensified. Both of their tongues exploring each other's mouths. They pulled apart finally, breathless. Dean held her tight "I am so sorry Jo. I trust you completely. I just cannot stand the thought of losing you" She looked up at him "You will never have to worry about losing me. You are stuck with me forever" he smiled, leaned down and kissed her softly "I like the sound of that" Jo smiled back up at him, her eyes gleamed "And anyway, if I was going to fall for one of your friends, it would be Cas. He is just so heavenly" Dean grabbed her and started tickling her, Jo laughing hysterically in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Jo and Dean walked back into the main room and sat down. Dean started devouring his huge bowl of gumbo. Jo giggled watching him dive in like he had never eaten before. As she laughed and looked around the room at her friends, the light gleamed off of a metal serving spoon on the table and Jo froze. Her memory flashed in her head like she was transported there. She grabbed a hold of each chair arm as she remembered laying in a metal, cold chair. She could feel her warm blood dripping down the side of her face. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out two other figures in the room. One was in another chair, strapped down and the other was leaning over the other person. She heard screams as she yelled out "leave her alone" but her yell didn't come out to anything above a whisper. She tried to move under the restraints but she could not move. As she watched the figure move the metal needle toward the other figure strapped, she realized the other person strapped to the table was Meg. As Meg screamed, the door to the room opened and another figure came into the room "Crowley, I think she has had enough for now" the female said, a hint of hatred in her voice. "But she is so much fun to torture" Crowley said as he caressed Meg's face. "We need them alive for the plan to work" the female said as she came into view. Jo recognized Naomi from her time in Heaven. "but the plan doesn't mean that we cannot torture them. We just have to make sure they are alive to distract Squirel and what is it that you call him whore? That's right Clarence" Jo gasped to herself and then felt her arms shaking and a gentle hand on her face as she woke up and found herself on the floor of the bat cave, Dean's beautiful green eyes looking at her with such terror as he stroked her face. "Jo, your awake" he said as she started to sit up and grabbed the back of her head "Ouch" she said. "Just take your time pretty lady. You hit your head hard when you fell" Benny said as he helped Dean pick her up and sit her in a chair, Dean sitting down beside of her. "I fell?" Jo asked, trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head. Dean nodded "Yeah, you grabbed both arms of the chair and before we knew it you were on the ground, out cold. You scared the hell out of me. Do you know what happened?" Jo shook her head "No, but I remember what happened before" "Before" Sam said as he handed her a glass of water and an ice pack for her head. Jo nodded "yes before. When Meg and I were held" Dean grabbed both of her hands in his as everybody crowded around to listen. "What happened Love?" he asked "Do you know who had you?" Jo nodded again "It was Naomi and Crowley. They were keeping us hostage to use against you and Cas to distract you I guess when they needed you distracted from the tablet. They tortured both of us, me not as much as Meg though. I think Crowley enjoyed that a lot" she saw Dean's jaw clench up at the words "tortured both of us". Dean touched her cheek with his hand "Are you ok?" he asked her. She smiled and leaned into his hand "I'm fine, I am just worried now about what they are going to do to try to distract you since you freed Meg and I" Dean sighed as the sound of wings filled the air "I'm afraid I know what they are going to do next" Cas said as he and Meg appeared, holding a bloody Sheriff Jody Mills. 


	26. Chapter 26

"Jody" Sam said as he got up and helped Cas sit her down. Cas placed his hand on her head and a bright light shined thru her, healing her. She breathed in and looked around at Sam and Dean, then at Cas and Meg "Thank you both so much. You saved my life" Cas nodded solemly. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked. Meg looked at him and then at Jo, holding the ice pack to the back of her head "What happened to you?" Jo sighed "passed out, remembered what happened to us...you?" Meg raised an eyebrow as Cas started explaining "right after you left, I received a message from one of the last angels that I could actually trust on the inside. They told me that they had heard Naomi talking about Crowley going after innocents to stop you" "So you figured out it was Jody just in time?" Sam asked as Benny handed Jody a bottle of water. "Thanks" she said with a smile. "Your most welcome Maam" he said back charmingly. "not exactly" Meg said as Cas looked at the ground "We had to torture one of Crowley's men to find out what was happening and" Meg started "And we were to late to save someone. I am so sorry guys" Cas said sadly. Dean looked at Sam and then at Cas "Who could you not save? And what exactly is going on?" Dean asked. "I couldn't save Tommy Collins, you saved him from the Wendigo a few years ago" Dean and Sam nodded at each other. Dean let go of Jo's hand with a faint smile and walked over to Cas, placing his hand on his shoulder "It is ok Cas. You cannot save them all. You got to Jody in time, which we are extremely grateful for" he flashed Jody a smile then looked back at Cas and Meg "So what is Crowley and Naomi doing?" he asked. "They are going after some of the people you saved. He has a list of 4 people. He started with Tommy as the ice breaker and then is going after the ones that will mean something." Dean's whole face turned angry "Who are the other two?" he asked venemously. Cas took a breath as Meg grabbed his hand "He is going after people that are important to Sam now, since Sam is the one actually doing the trials. Sam rose "who is he going after?" "Becky and Sarah" Cas said with a sigh. Sam sat back in the chair with a gasp. "Sarah, how in the hell did he find out about Sarah" he looked at Dean, his face stricken with horror. Dean nodded "We are going now to get them both" Cas let go of Meg's hand and walked to face Dean "It will be faster if I take you to them. He is going to learn fast that we stopped the attack on Jody, so the faster we can get the last ones, the better" Dean nodded "I'm going" Sam said, standing back up. "No Sammy, I will go" Dean said. "No Dean, they are my responsibility. I will go get Becky...and Sarah" Jo looked back and forth from Sam to Dean. She had never heard about this Sarah, but she could tell from the look on Sam's face, she was really important. Sam walked up to Cas "let's go" Cas looked at Dean, who nodded in agreement. "Ok we will be back" Cas said as in a flash of angel wings, he was gone. Everybody stood there frozen for a moment, stunned by all of the excitement that had just happened. Then finally "Ok, so tell me what you remembered" Meg said as she sat down in the chair beside of Jo that Dean had just gotten up from.


	27. Chapter 27

As Jo filled Meg in on what had happened to them, Dean walked over to Jody and sat beside of her "So what happened Jody?" he asked her. She smiled as a tear started to fall "I was so stupid Dean, so stupid" Dean took her hand "Why do you say that?" he asked. Jody shook her head "Well, for awhile now I have been lonely, so I decided, against my better judgement, to join an online dating service. To my surprise I was matched up rather quickly to somebody named Fergus" Dean sighed "Fergus McCloud?" he asked. Jody nodded "Why? He seemed really nice, but when I excused myself to go to the bathroom, I found a hex bag in my purse and I started choking on my own blood. Lucky Cas and Meg showed up in the bathroom when they did or I would have died. Meg burned the hex bag and then Cas brought me here" She said shaking her head "I have no idea what happened to my date. How did you know his name by the way?" Dean shook his head "I'm sorry Jody, but you just had a date with the devil, or more like the king of hell" Jody's face went pale "What?" she asked. "Fergus McCloud is Crowley's human name" Dean said as he looked from Jody over to Benny, who had been listening to the story. "Damn, I am so stupid" Jody said, shaking her head. Benny reached over and touched her hand, causing her to look up at the coldness of it "You are not stupid. You were fooled, that is all. Just because you were fooled once does not make you a fool" he said with a smile. She smiled back, forgetting about the coldness of his hand. "Well" Dean said standing up "It looks like we have more house guests, so I better find all of you places to stay" Jo smiled as she watched him take charge. "Um Jo" Meg said, trying to get her attention. "Oh what, I'm sorry Meg. What did you say" Jo said, still watching Dean but talking to Meg. Meg laughed "My goodness girl, you got it bad don't you?" she said quietly. Jo turned to look at her and smiled "really bad and I never want to lose it" Meg smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My unicorn is my world...just don't tell him I said that" she said. Jo nodded "Never, your secret is safe with me" Meg sighed "So we were tortured. I'm not surprised that Crowley tortured me, but I am a little surprised that he tortured you" she said. Jo sighed "He isn't the one that tortured me, it was Naomi. I guess she was trying to get some secrets about Dean that she didn't suck out of Cas' head. She got frustrated when I didn't have that much information. She thought that since I meant so much to Dean that I would know more. She must have not realized how protective Dean really is." Meg nodded "Big mistake on her part" "Oh I know. I would hate to be Crowley or Naomi if he finds them. Actually, let me change that" Jo said, grabbing her knife and spinning it around in her hand "I would hate to be them if I found them right about now" Meg smiled slyly at her "And they better run like hell if they meet up with both of us" "Damn straight" Jo agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

Cas and Sam arrived at Becky's apartment first. As they popped in, Becky jumped a mile from the sofa she had been sitting on. As soon as she saw Sam, her expression changed from terror to happiness as she flung herself at him "Sam, oh my goodness, I thought I would never see you again" as she hugged him and started rubbing his abs. "Becky, touching" Sam said with his hands standing in the air. "oh, I'm sorry" Becky said as she let go of him and backed up. "I lost my head Sam. I'm sorry. I have been learning about self control after our last incident." she then turned to look at Cas "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Castiel" he said looking from her to Sam and back again. She smiled bright "Your Castiel...or Cas. Your the one that grabbed Dean tight and raised him from perdition. Just to let you know, one of the best scenes out of the books" Cas looked at Sam "Remember, your profit Chuck's books" Cas nodded. "So, not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here Sam?" Becky asked. "Because you are to be killed" Cas said flatly before Sam could say anything "Cas, you cannot tell her like that" Sam hissed. "My apologies" Cas said. "What?" Becky asked. "It's a long story Becky. But can you pack some clothes quickly and come with Cas and I? We are going to take you to our hideout" Becky's face lite up, she needed no other explanation, she was gone into her bedroom. Sam looked at Cas "When we get to Sarah, you let me do the talking. And you and Becky will wait outside" Cas nodded. "Who is Sarah?" Becky asked, holding a suitcase full of clothes.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on Sarah's door. He ran his hand thru his hair as he heard the door knob turn. When he opened the door, his heart stopped for just a second as his breath was taken. He had forgotten how beautiful Sarah really was. She smiled brightly when she saw his face "Oh my goodness Sam, it is so great to see you" she said happily as she motioned for him to come in and hugged him. "it has been so long. You have grown" she said happily. "It's been too long. How have you been?" he asked her. She smiled "I've been good, but I am sure you are not here to just chat Sam, so what's wrong?" Sam sighed "your in danger" he said. She sat down in on the the stools in her kitchen "regular danger, or your kind of danger?" she asked. "my kind of danger. The King of Hell is going to try to kill you. Can you pack some stuff and come with us now?" he asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow "Us?" she asked. "is Dean with you?" Sam shook his head "Cas, you can come in" there was the sound of wings and Cas appeared with Becky. Sarah jumped back in her seat a little and looked at Sam, surprise on her face. "Cas, Becky, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Becky and Cas. Cas is an angel" "Nice to meet you both" Sarah said, bewildered as she stood up. "Well I guess I will get packed" she said. "That easily?" he asked her. She smiled "Well you saved me once before, so I am going to let you do it again" she said as she turned and walked toward her room. Sam watched her walk away, she was still just as gorgeous as the day he met her all those years ago. Cas looked at Sam "you have feelings for her" he said flatly. Sam nodded "Always did" he said softly as he watched her pack her clothes.


	29. Chapter 29

Jo decided to go take a shower while Dean was finding rooms for everybody. When she got done, she opened up their bathroom door, just starting to wrap the towel around her when Dean walked in, getting a full view of her naked body. He smiled slyly as she wrapped the towel around her "Sorry, I didn't think you were in here yet" she said shyly as he started to walk over to her. The smell of strawberries radiating off of her. Dean was drawn to her. "You do not ever need to apologize for being naked in front of me. You are simply beautiful. He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. His hands slowly making their way to the towel and untying it. As it fell to the floor, the kiss intensified. Dean pulled Jo to him, running his hand up and down her back, while his other hand touched her in places that made her moan in pleasure. As Jo's body responded to his touch, Dean picked her up and carried her to the bed, kissing her the whole time. He laid her down on the bed and backed up, taking his shirt off. Jo smiled as she saw his chisled chest glisten in the light, aching for his hands to be on her body again, touching her, making her go crazy. She sat up as she pulled him over to her by his belt and started to unfasten it. She kissed his stomach as he stood in front of her. He shivered at her lips touched his stomach. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to him as his jeans fell to the floor. He leaned down as he stepped out of them and kissed her, his entire body aching to be with her. She backed up on the bed as the kiss continued and he climbed into the bed too. "I love you Jo" Dean said as he pulled back from the kiss. She smiled "I love you too" she said sweetly as she leaned in and kissed his neck. Dean moaned as her hands found her favorite places on him and she kissed a path along his neck and collar bone. He still could not believe that he was this happy and that he had his Jo back with him. All the time that was wasted, he was going to make up for it. Dean ran his hands thru Jo's golden hair as he pulled her back up to him. As his mouth met hers, they lost themselves in eachothers kiss, touch and in their passion.


	30. Chapter 30

Jo laid contented in Dean's arms "I love you so much Jo" Dean said kissing the back of her head. "I love you too Dean" Jo said as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I still cannot believe you love me" he said quietly. Jo turned around in his arms to be looking at him "Do you honestly not see how amazing that you are? You are a fearless protector, a warrier." Jo placed her hand on his face as he looked into her deep brown eyes. "You are kind, loyal, protective, funny, and extremely passionate. You are the most amazing man I have ever met" Dean looked down at this beautiful woman, saying all of these wonderful things to him. The love she felt for him radiating off of her. "When you say all of those things, I actually start to believe it" he said softly, gently caressing her face. Jo smiled up at him "you should believe it. It's all true" Dean leaned down and kissed her, putting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her to him as the kiss intensified. As Dean stated to touch Jo's body and her body responded to him, she pulled away with a sigh "We need to get up. Sam should be back soon with Sarah and Becky" she said breathlessly. Dean sighed as Jo laid her head on his chest. He gently stroked her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "So who is this Sarah? I saw how scared Sam got when Cas mentioned she was in danger" Dean sighed again "We saved her a few years back. Back then I thought she was perfect for Sam. Sam fell for her hard and fast but of course our line of work, we could not stick around. Then we got caught up in tracking down yellow-eyes and everything that happened after that. I guess Sam just lost contact" Jo lifted her head so she was looking at Dean. She could see the sadness in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked him. "I told him during those few days with Sarah that he should marry her. I knew she was different. She accepted what he did and was ok with it. But I pulled him into this horrible life, and I keep pulling him in. He would not be going thru these trials now if it was not for me. He would not have been hooked up with Amelia if not for me and You would not have been dead if it was not for me." Jo placed her hand on his cheek "Look at me Dean" she said softly. His eyes met hers as Jo began "Dean, you did not bring Sam into this life. Your dad brought both of you into this life. Neither one of you asked for that." "but I did bring him in. He was in Stanford and I went to find him" Dean protested. "No, even if you had not gone to get him, he still would have been brought back in. Yellow-eyes would have killed Jess and Sam would have come back anyway. You had no control over that either." "Ok, but what about after that. I didn't want to be alone in this fight" Jo caressed his cheek "Nobody wants to do this fight alone, Sam didn't either. Sam had no choice with Amelia. He would not have given her a second glance if she was not casting a spell on him. You two have a bond that most people would kill for. You both would do anything for the other. Sam chose to take these trials on. He is strong and brave and he is all of those things because of you. He loves you more than anything in his world. You raised him, made him the man he is now." Dean looked down at Jo, her eyes radiating the love she had for him. She really believed all of the things she just said. "What about you?" he said softly as a tear fell down his cheek. Jo smiled as she wiped the tear away with her thumb "What about me? You didn't make me turn around and shoot that hell hound. I chose to turn around and protect you." Dean shook his head "you would not have even been there if we didn't bring you into the fight" Jo sat up "I remember that a little differently. We offered to help you out. We knew the risks, we wanted to help anyway. You didn't make me or my mom do anything" Dean sat up beside of her "Jo, when I saw you get bit, my heart was ripped out" he pulled Jo to him, holding her tight. Jo gently ran her hands up and down his back "you take to much responsibility for things Dean. It is not always your fault and you cannot save everybody" she said softly to him. He stroked her hair as he held her. She was the second person to tell him that. If it killed him, he was not going to let anything ever happen to her again. "I cannot lose you again" he said quietly. She lifted her head to look at him "eventually we all die. It is the only thing guaranteed in this life. But while we are here, I plan on spending every moment that I can with you. When I am in your arms, when you are holding me tight, I feel safer than I have ever felt." Dean kissed her softly and tightened his hold around her body "then I will hold you as much as possible. When I hold you and you look at me like that, I feel like I can concure the world" She tightened her hold on him "well then I will make sure to hold you as much as possible too" as she rested her head on his chest.


	31. Chapter 31

Sam, Cas, Sarah and Becky all arrived at the safe house, grabbing the attention of Kevin and Charlie sitting at the table. "Home sweet home" Sam said with a half smile to Becky and Sarah as Cas walked across the room. "Where is Meg?" he asked flatly. "She is in her new room. Down the hall to the right" Charlie said with a smile. Cas smiled back and walked down the hall. "Nice place" Sarah said as she placed her bags on the table. Sam saw Charlie check Sarah out and shook his head at her. Becky sat her bag beside of Sarah's "Is that the new LARP magazine?" she asked excitedly. Charlie nodded, looking Becky up and down. "Would you like to check it out" she asked with a smile. Becky smiled back as she sat down beside of Charlie. "What kind of larping are you into?" Charlie asked. Becky blushed a little looking at Sam "well before it was Supernatural larping. I have read all of the books and became a little obsessed with Sam" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Sam "what books?" Sarah asked. "There were books written about their lives. Very interesting reading" Charlie said. Sarah looked back at Sam, his cheeks flushed. "I need to read these" Sarah said excitedly. "So do I" said a voice from behind them. Sam and Sarah turned to see Dean and Jo standing in the doorway. "Not if I can help it" Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Jo's waist and kissed her forehead. "Hi Sarah" he said as he turned back to them with a smile. "Hey Dean, nice to see you again. Wish it was under better circumstances" Sarah said. Dean shook his head in agreement "This is Jo" he said as Jo extended her hand to Sarah "It's nice to meet you" Jo said happily. "Yes, nice to meet you too" Sarah said back. "Hey Dean" Becky said timidly as she stood up from the seat beside of Charlie. "Hey Becky" Dean said back. "It's nice to see that you are safe too" he continued. Becky sighed "I was not sure if you would still be angry with me or not" Dean smiled "That is for Sam to deal with" Dean said back. Sarah looked at Sam "I will tell you later" he said back in a whisper. "Hi, I'm Jo, Jo Harvelle" Jo said, extending her hand to Becky. Becky's face went white "I thought you were dead?" she said shaking. Jo smiled "Well you know how it is, your dead one minute, back alive the next" Jo laughed. Sarah threw Sam another look "I will tell you that later too" he said smiling. Sarah smiled back at him. "So we have rooms set up for you all too. It's amazing how big this place really is. I am sure you are both tired" Charlie said as she stood, Becky following quickly. "Yes, I would love to rest a little bit. And then we can catch up a little Sam" Sarah said with a sweet smile as she kissed his cheek. Becky sighed watching Sarah kiss Sam then turned with a smile as Charlie touched her arm to follow her. Sam watched Charlie lead Becky and Sarah down the hall. "So, how was it?" Dean asked him with a sly grin. "How was what?" Sam asked, trying to dodge the subject. "You know what Man...how was it seeing Sarah again?" Jo saw the smile creep across Sam's face "It was great. She is just as beautiful as she ever was. But there can't be anything there" Jo looked at him quizically "Why not?" she asked him "Because I am still in love with Amelia. I might have feelings for Sarah, but what about Amelia" Jo and Dean glanced at each other. "What? What is it?" Sam asked. "Sam, we need to tell you something about Amelia" Dean said sadly "Sit down please"


	32. Chapter 32

"Your lying!" Sam said loudly. "No, he's not lying" Jo said back, placing her hand on Sam's. "I saw it with my own eyes while I was in heaven. I am the one that told Dean. He is telling you the truth." Sam flung his hand away and stood up "Well why now? Why not when you first got back?" he asked angrily. Dean sighed and looked at Jo "I was concerned about telling you since you were going thru the trials. I found out right before we had to go and save Charlie. There really just has not been time" Dean said sadly. Sam took a breath and sat back down "So it was all a lie? All a spell?" he said looking from Jo to Dean sadly. Jo grabbed his hand again "Yes, from what I saw up in heaven, it was all a lie. It was a set up to keep you from looking for Dean and Cas. I am so sorry Sam." Sam shook his head back and forth, took a deep breath and looked up at Dean sadly "I am so sorry Dean. I am sorry I fell for it" Dean leaned over to him and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder "You have nothing to be sorry about. You were under a spell." "But I just left you there because..." Sam started "but you had no choice. You didn't know. Cas and I are both safe and it is forgotten" Dean cut Sam off, giving him a very reassuring look. Sam sighed then looked up at them both "Ok, we should prepare for Crowley. He is going to know we have rescued Sarah and Becky" Jo looked at Dean and gave him a slight smile. Maybe Sarah being here was going to help Sam with this reality, she thought to herself. But something was telling her it was not going to be that easy.

****************************

Meg woke up from her sleep to find Cas sitting in the chair beside of her bed, just watching her. She smiled when she saw him "Hey Clarence. When did you all get back?" she asked as she sat up in bed. "A little while ago. I was going to just let you sleep, but I could hear Sam, Dean and Jo having a conversation and I didn't want to interrupt, so I just came back in here and sat down. I hope I did not...what's the word...make you uncomfortable by watching you sleep" Cas said. Meg smiled "You always make me feel uncomfortable" she said looking at him "I'm sorry, it was not my intent. I will leave..." Cas said as he started to stand. "Don't you dare go anywhere" Meg said, grabbing his arm "Please Cas...sit down" she said as sweet as she could. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her confused. "But you said I make you uncomfortable. I do not want to cause you discomfort or pain. I care about you" he said flatly. Meg giggled "When I say you make me uncomfortable, it is not a discomfort kind and you do not ever cause me pain. I am uncomfortable when you are near me because I am not used to having these feelings. I care more about you then I have ever cared about anybody, even when I was not a demon" Cas looked at her quizzically "So you are ok with me being here?" he asked her. "What do you think?" she said as she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him to her. When their lips met, it was like the earth shook. Meg kissed him with passion, her tongue parting his lips and exploring his mouth. Cas responded to the kiss with a fire. He still was not sure if what he was doing with Meg was right, but he didn't care. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless "Does that answer your question?" she asked with a whisper. Cas nodded "I think I understand now" and leaned back down, kissing her again as Meg pulled his trench coat down and it dropped to the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

"It seriously sounds like they are fighting in there. Cas and Meg must be having a great time" Jo said to Dean as she laid her head on his shoulder as he tried to concentrate on reading a book about ancient spells, but everytime he started to focus again he would hear a bang against the wall. After the last bang he closed his book with a sigh and sat it on the night stand. Jo started to get up out of the bed as Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him "Where do you think your going?" he said as he kissed her lips. Jo pulled away "You were reading and Cas and Meg are moving furniture. I was going to go check on Sam and see if he is doing ok" Dean pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I am sure that Sam is fine. But I love you for caring so much about him" Dean said as Jo laid her head on his chest with a sigh. "Of course I care about him. He is my family" Jo said. "And to find out somebody that you thought you loved, never loved you...it's hard. Loving somebody that does not love you back hurts" Dean looked down at Jo "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way" he said softly. Jo looked up at him "It's ok. We are together now and the past is the past" she said with a sweet smile. Dean leaned down and kissed her softly. As the kiss intensified, Dean parted Jo's lips as his tongue explored her mouth. Dean loved the taste of her, the feel of her body next to his. Jo pulled herself away and smiled coyly at him as Dean reached for her "How about we move some furniture of our own?" Dean smiled back at her and pulled her on top of him "I thought you would never ask" he said as he kissed her with a fire.

*****************************

Sam took a breath and knocked softly on Sarah's door. "Come in" she called. Sam ran his hand thru his hair nervously and opened the door. Sarah was sitting on the bed in the room, reading. She looked up and smiled bright when she saw Sam enter the room. "I was wondering when you were going to stop by" she said sweetly. "I wanted to give you a little time to try to settle in" he said with a half smile. "Come sit Sam, tell me everything that has been going on with you. Explain to me why the king of hell wants me dead" Sarah said as she patted a space beside of her on the bed. Sam smiled "that's why he liked her" he thought to himself as he walked to the side of the bed and sat down. "Well it is a very long story" he said with a sigh. Sarah leaned up and put her hand on his shoulder. It was like electricity went all thru Sam at her touch "I have got all the time in the world" she said with a smile. Sam grabbed her hand and held it tight "Ok, you asked for it" Sam told her everything, about Yellow Eyes, their Dad's demon deal, Dean dying, the demon blood, Ruby, going to hell and coming back without a soul, Dean going to purgatory, not looking for him because of Amelia and now the demon tablet and closing the gates of hell. Sarah listened to all of it and just nodded, never once taking her hand from Sam's. Once Sam told her everything he looked away from her, scared to look into her eyes and see the disappointment. "Sam, look at me please" she said softly as she placed her hand on his face and gently turned his face to look at her. When he looked into her eyes, he was amazed, he didn't see disappointment, he saw compassion and love. "You did what you had to do. You and Dean, neither of you asked for this life. You certainly didn't ask for Yellow Eyes, Ruby, Lucifer, Amelia or Crowley to use you like they did" Sarah began "Well, I did know that drinking demon blood was wrong. And I knew deep down that I should have looked for Dean" Sam said, looking down at the bed. "Yes, the demon blood thing seems really wrong, but it also seems like you have made up for it in spades. As for not looking for Dean, you were under a spell, Dean understands that right?" she asked him. Sam nodded his head "Well ok then, you need to forgive yourself" she said sweetly. "How could you not hate me? It's my fault you are in danger" he said softly. She turned his face back to her again "Sam, I knew the first moment that I met you that my life would never be the same again. I could never hate you." Sam smiled slightly at her "So tell me about what has been going on in your life since we last saw each other" Sarah sighed "It's not going to be as entertaining as your life, I assure you" Sam smiled back "That would be a refreshing change"


	34. Chapter 34

A few hours later, Jo and Dean walked out into the main room to find Charlie and Becky looking at something on the computer and Benny checking a newspaper. They all looked up and smiled when they saw Jo and Dean. "I think we might have something to check into" Benny said to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrow, Jo saw the sparkle in his eye at the thought of a case and smiled to herself. "Charlie is looking into it now" Benny continued, nodding toward Charlie. "Well?" Dean asked, leaning against the counter "I am not really sure, but I think werewolf. Whoever is attacking these people is taking the hearts" Charlie said as she stood and walked over to the printer. She handed Dean and Jo the pictures of the first few victims. "Well ok, we should check this out. Sam is still not 100% so I cannot take him." Dean started "I'll go with you" Benny said "We made a pretty good team in purgatory" he continued. Dean smiled and nodded, then turned to Jo "Do you mind staying here for this one. If it is a werewolf or some sort of rabid dog, I don't think I could concentrate wondering if you would be attacked again" Jo was going to argue but then she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were a deep green and they were pleading with her, trying to hide the emotions he was feeling. So she just sighed and nodded "ok". Dean leaned forward and kissed her softly "thank you my love" he whispered. Jo smiled, if she was the swooning type she would have by him calling her his love. "I do need to go to the store, I know there is nothing here and we have a lot of people now to feed" Jo said after she channeled her emotions. Dean frowned at her "Will you be ok by yourself?" he asked her. Jo folded her arms "I think I can handle going grocery shopping. I am not defenseless. I do know how to handle myself" Jo said forcefully. "Or have you forgotten I have punched you before" Charlie and Becky both giggled "the great Dean Winchester, being beaten by a girl" Benny snorted. Dean smiled and grabbed Jo, pulling her too him and throwing a grin at Benny "You have not seen her fight. She has a wicked punch" he then looked at Jo "I know you can defend yourself. But with Crowley after you, maybe you shouldn't go alone" "She won't be alone, I will go with her" a deep voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Meg and Cas standing there. They looked like they had been thru a war, but both had huge smiles on their faces. "Great Cas, I would appreciate it" Dean said, his voice full of relief. "I'm going to go get my stuff together" he said as he kissed Jo's forehead and headed toward his room. "Hey Love!" he said as he turned back around to Jo "Yes?" she asked "Don't forget the pie like Sam always does" Jo giggled "Don't worry, I won't"

****************************

Meg had decided to come with Cas and Jo to the grocery store. Charlie had been nice enough to let them use her car. The car ride was interesting, Meg and Cas were arguing about the apocalypse and the advantages and disadvantages of being good or evil. Jo laughed at both of them as she pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off "Listen, can we stow this convo till we get back out of the store. Some people might wonder why we are talking about the devil and angels and the world ending" Meg smiled and nodded as she looked at Cas "I will make sure to honor your request" Cas said matter of factly. Jo shook her head with a laugh "Ok, let's go shopping" About 20 minutes later they had a cart full of supplies. Meg and Jo found Cas standing in the sanitary isle, holding a case of toilet paper "What are you doing Clarence?" Meg asked with a raised eyebrow "This name is not accurate" Cas said with a frown. "It says it is Angel Soft. Angels are not soft. Why would they say this?" Cas asked, his face full of confusion. Jo and Meg both started laughing "Cas, it's just a name. Most people think angels are little cherub looking beings floating around on clouds. They have no idea that angels are really like you" Jo said. "I see" Cas said, still frowning as he turned to put it back on the shelf "Hold up, we need that too. Put it in the cart please Clarence" Meg said sweetly. "Yeah Clarence, do what the whore told you and put it in the cart" they heard a low voice say from the end of the isle. They all turned to see two demons walking slowly toward them. Cas moved to position himself in front of Meg and Jo "If I were you I would get out of here" Cas said, his voice sending a shiver thru Jo. "If I were you, I would move your sorry ass out of the way so we can take them to Crowley. You have no idea who you are messing with" Meg snorted loudly "You have no idea who you are messing with" she said as she tried to get around Cas and charge them. Cas held her back and turned back to them "We know who we are messing with. Crowley's whore, Dean Winchester's bitch and a guy that is in the wrong place at the wrong time." the demon said with a sneer. "Well ok Ass Butt, let's do this" Cas said. As the demons started to charge him, Jo and Meg both noticed a smirk come across Cas' face as he raised both hands and placed them on the demons foreheads. A huge flash of light and both demons were exercised and the humans lay on the ground. Jo touched their necks to make sure they were still alive "Ok, they are ok. Let's pay for this and get out of here ASAP. And remind me to tell you how hot you just looked" Meg said as she pulled Cas and the cart toward the front. Jo turned and took off after Cas and Meg.


	35. Chapter 35

Jo, Cas and Meg arrived back at the hideout a little later. Jo was so thankful that there was some sort of shield on the hideout, protecting them. She found Charlie and Becky sitting at the table, Becky had her head laying on Charlie's shoulder while they looked at something on Charlie's computer. They both smiled at her when she walked in and then went back to watching their show. She saw Sarah sitting in the corner of the room, reading a book. "Do you mind if I join you?" Jo asked as she walked over to the seat beside of Sarah. Sarah looked up and smiled "please" Jo sat down in the chair beside of her and smiled back "So, you and Dean?" Sarah asked with a grin. Jo grinned like a school girl back "Yeah, it's been a long time coming. Death didn't even stop us" Sarah looked at her puzzled "it's a long story so the short version, I had a huge crush on Dean, he acted like he didn't like me. I ended up dying saving his life and then I was brought back with Meg, which caused Dean to admit he loves me and here we are" Sarah started laughing "These Winchesters do not realize what they have till it is gone huh?" she said smiling. "they do, but they are all gallant and don't want to risk us getting hurt, not realizing that we are hurting more not being with them." Jo continued "you know them pretty well don't you?" Sarah asked. Jo smiled wistfully "I really do" Sarah nodded "I kinda got that" she said as she shook the paper that she was holding. Jo smiled at her "what is that?" she asked quizzically "Some of the Supernatural books. Charlie printed them out for me" Sarah said happily "I have wanted to read these myself" Jo said with excitement. "I have a fully copy printed for you right over her" Charlie called from the table. "Awesome Charlie, you rock" Jo called back as Cas came out of the kitchen, the look of concern all over his face. "What's wrong Cas?" Jo asked, standing up and walking toward him. "it's Dean, he is hurt. I need to go now!" Cas exclaimed. "What do you mean Dean is..." Jo started to say as Cas disappeared. "Dammit Cas!" Jo cried. "Bring him back safe" she called as she sat down in one of the chairs at the table.


	36. Chapter 36

Jo and Sam both paced back and forth in the main room, waiting for Cas to get back with Dean. "He is going to be fine" Charlie said, trying to sound reassuring. "Cas will get him back here..." Charlie stopped as Cas, Dean and Benny appeared in front of them. Cas and Benny holding Dean up, dried blood on his shirt. "What happened to him?" Jo asked in a panic, realizing that Dean was unconsious. Sam ran over and took him from Cas. "Why didn't you heal him?" Jo demanded to Cas as Benny and Sam carried Dean to his room. "I did heal him Jo, but the knife that he was cut with has a poison on it. The poison just has to run it's course. He will be fine, but he has to sleep it off." Cas said looking at the ground. Jo turned and took off for Dean's room, turning around before the hallway to look at Cas "thank you for saving him" she said with a worried smile then went around the corner. Cas looked around at all of the other worried faces and took off toward his and Meg's room.

********************************

Sam and Benny laid Dean on the bed as Jo came in the room. "What did Cas say?" Sam asked, looking from Jo to his brother and back again. "he said that he will be fine, but that the blade that he was cut with had a poison on it. It has to run it's course, but he will wake up" Sam nodded as Jo turned to Benny "So what happened?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Sam had to smile just a little at how forceful she was. "We had killed the werewolf, it was actually really easy to find. Then out of nowhere a few demons attacked, one had a knife and slashed Dean before we killed them. Dean fought till they were all killed and then fell to the ground. I didn't even know he was hurt till then. That was when he called Cas and then passed out" Jo nodded and moved over to the side of Dean's bed, taking his hand. "Thank you Benny" Jo said. "Yes, thank you Benny" Sam said with a half smile. "Anytime, I owed him a few" Benny said as he flashed a grin and left the room. Sam took the chair on the other side of the bed and ran his hand thru his hair with a sigh. "I can stay with him Sam. You should get some rest, or go talk to Sarah" Jo said, flashing him a smile. Sam's face flushed a little. "I think it's great Sam. Sarah is amazing" Sam smiled at Jo "she really is, isn't she? I gave her the summerized version of what has happened since I saw her last and she never once judged me" Jo smiled "she is a keeper Sam" Sam nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you will be ok in here?" he said, jumping up out of his seat. Jo smiled "of course, go" Sam came around the bed and kissed her cheek "Let me know when he wakes up. I am so glad that your back and he has you" Jo looked up at him "thank you Sam" Sam smiled back and walked out of the room. Jo looked back at Dean, his hand in hers. "Let's hope he marries her some day. I love you Dean" she said softly as she kissed his hand and then held it to her cheek.

*******************************

Meg slowly opened the door of their room, finding Cas sitting on the edge of the bed. He had taken his trench coat off and had it laying on the chair. Meg walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Cas turned and looked at her "I'm fine. It just feels weird that I could not fully heal Dean. I feel like I let him down, let all of you down. I didn't do my job" Meg sat down beside of him and took his hand "You did your job. If it was not for you, Dean would still have a knife wound on his side and he would be hours away. Because of you he is safe in his bed being looked after by Jo." Cas turned and looked at her, his stomach would turn everytime he looked into her eyes. He got this feeling that he didn't understand. It hurt to keep looking at her, but all he wanted to do was look at her, touch her. He turned his gaze away from her "What is it?" she asked, taking his face in her hand and turning it toward her "It hurts to look at you. You are so beautiful" Meg flashed him a sly smile as she ran her hand up his chest "I told you before, I don't like poetry...put up or shut up" Cas turned, grabbed both of her arms and pulled her too him, kissing her passionately.


	37. Chapter 37

Jo was absentmindedly staring at Dean, waiting for some sign that he was waking up. "Come on Dean, you need to wake up Love" she said with a sigh as a knock came on the door. Jo looked up and saw Charlie peak around the door. "Hi, I just wanted to check on you to make sure you were ok and if you needed anything" Charlie said with a smile. Jo smiled back at her "Thanks Charlie, I am fine" Charlie walked into the room "Well I brought you a soda and a sandwich anyway, just in case you got hungry" she said as she sat the plate and the soda on the table "And I brought you this" she said with a sly smile as she handed Jo the copy of the Supernatural books she had printed for her. "I figured you would need something to occupy you while Dean was sleeping. Has there been any change?" she said as she walked up to the other side of the bed and looked at Dean. Her face full of concern. "No change. And thanks Charlie, all of this was really nice of you. Ya know, Dean told me he thought of you as family. That is high praise coming from him" Jo said with a smile. Charlie smiled back "He is my family too, ya know like an annoying older brother" she said with a laugh. Jo laughed back as she saw Charlie walk toward the door. "Let me know if you need anything else Jo or if you need to rest. I will be happy to sit in here if you need me too" Charlie said as she got to the door. "I will Charlie and thank you again." Jo said back. Charlie smiled and nodded and left the room. Jo looked down at the stack of paper in her lap, the cover saying "Supernatural, by Carver Edlund" Jo's lips curled into a small smile as she looked up at Dean "you better wake up soon, or I am going to read this entire book. Learn all of your secrets" when Dean didn't move, Jo sighed and kissed his cheek, then she sat back in the chair and started reading.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey Sarah, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam asked as he walked up to her in the kitchen. Sarah was standing at the counter, cutting veggies for dinner. "Sure Sam, what's up?" Sarah asked him with a smile. Her eyes sparkled, mezmerizing Sam. "Um, well...I was just wondering what was for dinner" Sam asked quickly, trying to dodge what he really wanted to ask her. Sarah raised an eyebrow "chicken, mashed potatoes and veggies. But that is not what you really wanted to ask me is it?" Sam smiled slightly at her. "No, not actually" he ran his hand thru his hair "Sam, it's ok. You can ask me anything" Sarah said, placing her hand on top of his. Sam took a deep breath "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asked, turning his gaze away from her. Sarah stood there "Sure Sam! I would love too. What kinda date were you thinking of?" Sarah said happily. Sam sighed with relief "well it's not like we can do a real date, but I will think of something" Sarah smiled "I will be looking forward to it" she said as she kissed his cheek. She started to turn back around to finish cooking when Sam grabbed her arm and spun her back around, pulling her too him and kissing her. As their lips touched each other, it was 100 times better than Sam and Sarah both remembered. Sam's arms wrapped around her waist as Sarah leaned into the kiss. It was starting to get a little steamy when Kevin came running in "Sam, we have an...Oh, I'm sorry" he said as Sam and Sarah pulled apart, a smile on both of their lips. "It's ok Kevin. What's up?" he asked, wiping his lips with his finger. "there is a demon on the outskirts of the base. It came up on the monitor." Sam sighed "Maybe we should just stay inside? They cannot find us" Sarah said, putting her hand on Sam's arm. Sam nodded "Your right. We will stay in for now, but if they get closer, we will have to check it out" Sam said as he rubbed his hand up and down Sarah's arm. Her skin felt so smooth. "Let me go check it out though" Sam said as he flashed a shy grin at Sarah and followed Kevin out of the kitchen. Sarah sighed as she watched Sam leave and then leaned up against the counter, totally amazed at what had just happened. She touched her lips softly, his touch, his lips. Just like she remembered, but so much better.

*****************************

Dean blinked his eyes as they came into focus. He saw that he was in his own room. He looked down on the bed and saw Jo's head resting on the edge of the bed. He gently ran his hands thru her hair. Jo started to stir and looked up at him "Hi Honey, your awake" she said happily as she sat up. "What happened?" Dean asked her, his head still groggy. "You were cut with a knife that was poisoned. Cas was able to heal you, but fixed the poison so it would just run it's course. He said that you were going to be fine, you just needed to sleep." Jo said, caressing his cheek. Dean took her hand and kissed it softly. "Of course I was going to be ok. I am never going to leave you" Dean said with as cocky of a smile he could muster. Jo laughed "you better not" she said as she leaned in and kissed him softly. Dean raised his hand and started to move it up her shirt. Jo pulled away "Oh no, none of that mister. Not until you are all better" Dean sighed and stuck his lip out with a pout. Jo smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you Jo" Dean said, gazing up into her eyes. "I love you too Dean" she said softly. "now you rest, I will be right here reading" Jo said as she sat down and put the stack of paper back on her lap. Dean raised an eyebrow "What are you reading?" he asked. "oh let's see" she said as she opened up to the page she was just on "Sam could not believe that it was Tuesday...again. He had seen Dean die 100 times..." she said as she looked up at Dean. "Oh heck, where did you get that?" Dean asked as Jo started laughing


	39. Chapter 39

Sam walked back over to the table that Benny, Kevin, Charlie, Becky and Jody were sitting at. "It looks like there are more demons out there now. I am thinking we should check it out and see what is going on. It does not seem like they are aware that we are here. I think something else is going on out there" Benny shook his head "well I am in" Benny said as he stood up. "Thanks Benny. I will get Cas and then we can go check on this. Kevin will you make sure that everybody else is safe here?" Kevin nodded "of course" "Thanks Man! Now let me go see if Cas is..." Sam turned as the sound of wings filled the air and Cas was right in front of him. "Dang Cas" Sam said as he jumped a little. "What do you need Sam" Cas said as he adjusted his tie. "There are a few demons out in the woods. I was thinking we should check them out" Cas nodded as Meg came around the corner. He walked over to her "Be safe" she said as she touched his hand. He smiled slightly at her as she winked at him. Sam smiled and turned to see Jody slightly touching Benny's hand. He was not sure what to make of that, or the look that Benny shot her as their hands touched. He sighed and turned to see Sarah standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He flashed her a huge smile and she blew him a kiss. "Ok let's go" Sam said as he grabbed his gun and they all headed toward the door.

*****************

Jo was sitting by Dean's bed, watching him sleep when she heard a knock at the door and Meg popped her head in. "I just wanted to check and see how he was doing" she said as Jo motioned for her to come in. "He is doing good. He woke up and seemed ok. He is resting now" Jo said as she rubbed his hand. "That's great to hear" Meg said, standing beside of her chair. "Sam, Cas and Benny went out to check on some demons in the woods around here. I was getting a little antzy out there" Jo turned to look at her "When did they leave?" Jo asked. "About an hour ago. I am hoping they will be back soon" Jo grabbed Meg's hand "I am sure they will be" Jo said reassuringly. Meg looked down at Jo's hand in hers and smiled. "I'm not sure how to handle this having a friend thing" Meg said nervously. "It's ok, I'm new to having friends that are girls too" Jo said "especially ones that have killed you before right" Meg said. Jo raised her eyebrow "Yeah, that too" Jo said with a laugh. "I am sorry about that Jo, really I am" Meg said wholeheartedly. Jo looked at her "We have been over this Meg, it's ok, really" Jo said as the door to Dean's room flung open, Sarah running in. "What's wrong?" Jo asked, she could see the terror in Sarah's face. "I just got this text from Sam. It says they need our help ASAP and to hurry" Meg took the phone from Sarah and read the text "We need to go" Meg said, her face turning angry. "Ok, let's go discuss this out there. We do not need to wake Dean up" Jo said. As they walked out of the room she looked back at Dean. How she wished he was well enough to go with them. She loved him so much and would go and help Sam for him and for her family. As they walked into the hallway they looked at eachother. "Ok let's get our stuff together and let's get out of here" Jo said as she grabbed for her bag and Dean's gun. "Sarah, you know how to use this?" she asked, handing Sarah another gun. "Yes, I can" Sarah said, cocking the gun. "Meg, do you need a..." Jo started. "I got my end covered" Meg said as an angel blade came sliding out of her sleeve. Jo smiled "ok, let's go" she said. They explained to Kevin what was going on, he was not happy about it, but he knew he could not stop them and did not even think of trying to stop Jo or Meg. As they walked thru the forest, they stayed close together. Sarah smiled when she thought she saw Sam in the distance. Before she could call out for him, each of them felt hands around their mouths and the world went dark.


	40. Chapter 40

Sam, Benny and Cas walked back into the safe house as Kevin looked up at them. His expression changed from happy to worry when he looked around and saw only the guys. "Didn't the girls find you?" Kevin asked nervously. "What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. Kevin swallowed "Meg, Jo and Sarah. Sarah got a text message from you saying that you were all in trouble, so they went off looking for you" Sam banged his hand against the table "Why didn't you stop them?" Cas asked angrily from behind Sam. "Have you ever tried to stop Jo or Meg when they are determined. I also found out Sarah is just as hard as they are" Kevin said, backing up slowly from Cas. "How long ago?" Cas demanded. "Um about a half hour" Charlie said quietly as Cas was right in Kevin's face. "We have to find them now" Cas commanded, turning to Sam. "Find who?" Dean asked as he leaned into the door frame. "Oh crap" Kevin said quietly as he moved away from Cas and sat down. "What's going on Sam?" Dean asked, looking at the expression on everybody's faces. "Where's Jo?" Dean continued. "Well um, while Cas, Benny and I were out checking on some demon activity, somebody sent Sarah a message claiming to be me, saying we were in trouble" Dean's heart sank, he knew what was coming "So she took off after you didn't she" Dean said, fear taking over his face. "Yes, with Meg and Sarah" Benny said. Dean's eyes got wide as he looked from his brother to his best friend. "And they are not back yet?" Dean asked, knowing the answer. "No, and we are waisting time" Cas stated. "Your right, let's go" Dean said as he nodded to Cas and to Sam. "I'm going too" Benny added. "Thank you" Dean said. "Do you think you can handle your job this time?" Cas glared at Kevin. "Yes, yes sir" Kevin muttered "Cas, it's really not his fault..." Charlie started "Its' ok Charlie" Kevin said. "No, I know your upset and worried, I am too. But it is not Kevin's fault that they left. Have you met Meg? There was no stopping her when she found out you were in trouble. The same with Jo and Sarah" Cas nodded. "I understand. I offer you my apology Kevin" Cas said nodding at him. "It's ok Cas" Kevin said back. "Just find them and bring them home" he added, looking at all the guys. "Let's go" Dean commanded. "Are you sure you are up to this? You don't look like you can barely stand" Sam asked him. Dean threw him a look "Jo is out there! Nothing is going to keep me from finding her" Sam nodded "Ok, let's roll"

******************************

Jo blinked her eyes and rubbed her head. Everything felt damp and dark. She looked around, her eyes blurry. "Meg, Sarah" Jo called in a whisper. Once her eyes came to focus, she could see Meg and Sarah both sitting on the floor, Meg leaning up against the wall and Sarah laying on the floor, both still out. Jo crawled over to both of them and shook their arms "Meg, Sarah wake up" she said softly, still weak herself. Meg stirred first "Where are we?" she asked as she looked around. "I don't know, it feels like a basement" Jo said. "Sarah, Sarah wake up" Jo said as she shook her arm a little more. Finally Sarah started to come too as well. "What is going on?" Sarah asked as she pulled herself up. "Well I think we were set up" Jo said "What was your first clue" Meg grumbled as she rubbed her head. "Who do you think has us?" Sarah asked shakily. "Not sure, we have quite a few enemies" Jo started "That's the truth" Meg laughed "Why do you..." Sarah started "Um demon" Meg said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, that's right. I keep forgetting" Sarah said with a smile. Her smile faded as they all heard a voice come over an intercom "Welcome Ladies, we hope you enjoy your stay" they all looked at each other as the female voice kept talking. "Do not worry, we will not hurt you. We just need you as leverage" the voice continued. "Leverage or bait for Dean, Sam and Cas" Jo hissed. "That too" the voice said as it ended the intercom transmission. They all three looked at each other. "We are going to have to find a way to get out of here, before the guys show up" Jo said. "Just point me to were I need to fight" Meg said. "I'm in too" Sarah said as they all nodded at each other. "Like hell they are going to use us as bait. They messed with the wrong ladies this time" Meg declared


	41. Chapter 41

Dean, Sam, Cas and Benny searched the woods. "Son of a bitch" Dean screamed angrily. "What is it?" Sam asked, turning to look at him. "They were hear. Each of them were standing here and were dragged away" Dean said, kneeling down and slightly touching the ground. Cas stood perfectly still, feeling the air. "It was a demon that took them" Cas stated angrily. "They must have gotten them from behind. None of them would have ever gone willingly" Sam said. "We just need to find them. Do you think it was Crowley?" Dean demanded. "No, it wasn't Crowley. This is a lower level demon. Should be easy to find, just give me a few moments" Cas stated matter of factly as he turned and walked toward a clearing. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at each other and followed. "We have to get them back Dean" Sam said worriedly "We will get them back. We will not lose them again" Dean said, determination taking over his face. "I will not lose Jo after we found each other and I will not let you lose Sarah or Cas lose Meg. We will get them back" Dean said, patting Sam on his shoulder. Sam looked at his older brother. He knew how worried Dean was, what Jo meant to him. He nodded at Dean "Yes, we will" Sam said. "I found them" Cas said. Dean and Sam turned to him. "Well let's go" he demanded. Dean and Sam ran to him as the sound of wings enveloped them and they were gone from the clearing and now in an alley, outside of an abandoned building. "Ok, what's the plan?" Sam asked. "We need to go in quietly, we don't want to spook whoever has them" Dean said. Cas walked over to the doors and broke the chain on them with one pull "Let's go" he comanded. Dean pulled out his knife and Sam pulled out a gun as they followed Cas into the building.

"Where did you take Meg?" Jo demanded to the female demon that was in the room with them. "She is being taken care of. You two were the ones I wanted to have a conversation with" she said with a sneer. "Us, why us?" Sarah asked her, standing up beside of Jo. "Do we know you?" Jo asked. The demon came into the light and Jo sighed "really? You took us?" she asked angrily. "Who is she?" Sarah whispered to her. "This is Amelia" Jo said as Sarah turned back to the demon with fire in her eyes "your the one that poisoned Sam" Sarah said angrily. "Yeah, that would be me. I made sweet love to your Sammy, over and over and over again. The feel of his hands grabbing me, his lips touching all over my body. I have to say, the boy has stamina. I missed it" Sarah lunged for her, Jo grabbing her and pulling her back "Watch it little girl. It's because of you my spell did not work." Amelia said as she moved toward her. Jo pulled Sarah behind her "It did work, Sam was totally devoted to you, even forgot about Dean because of you" Jo said angrily. Amelia chuckled "Yeah, poor little Dean in purgatory. I bet you are healing all of his wounds aren't you" Amelia said as she took a piece of Jo's hair and twirled it. "So how did your plan not work?" Jo said, holding steady. Amelia sighed "Sam's heart always belonged to her. The spell could only make him believe he loved me. But it would not work all the way unless his heart already didn't belong to another." Sarah smiled to herself behind Jo "I would not be smiling about that bitch" Amelia said "I will kill you, give Sam a little more poison, convince him that nothing about the last few months happened and then I will be back in the good graces with Crowley and have Sam's hands all over me" Amelia said, running her hands all over her body seductivly. Jo laughed "What's so funny? You think all of this is a joke?" Amelia asked, standing nose to nose with Jo. Jo smiled "I think your a joke. Sam is never going to go back to you, you wanna know why?" "why is that?" Amelia asked with a sneer. Jo smirked "You see, I told Sam all about you and your little plan. He is very much aware of what you are and why you did it. And if you know anything about Sam Winchester, you would know that if you come between him and the people that he loves, he will never let you live." Amelia smirked back "I will just make him believe that what you told him was a lie. That all of you were a lie" Jo shook her head "you really are a joke" Amelia grabbed Jo by the throat and held her up against the wall "You need to keep your mouth shut, you little bitch. Just because your sleeping with Dean Winchester does not make you powerful" Jo got out a weak smile as she saw Sarah come up behind Amelia and knock her out with a pipe she had found in the room. "No, we are all powerful because we are loved by the Winchesters you disgusting bitch" Sarah said as she looked down at Amelia laying on the floor. Jo looked at Sarah "Do you want to do it?" Sarah smiled as she started receiting the exorcism spell that Sam had taught her. Amelia withered and thrashed around and then the demon was gone. Sarah knelt down and felt for a pulse "She's dead" she said just as the door swung open and Sam and Dean came rushing in. Sarah and Jo smiled at each other and then back at Dean and Sam. Sam looked down at Amelia, laying on the floor and raised an eyebrow at Sarah "Looks like you two don't need us" Dean said with a sly smile as he walked over to Jo. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely "We will always need you two, but these demons need to learn that they cannot mess with us" Dean smiled at her as they both turned to look at Sam and Sarah. Sam was looking from the floor, to Sarah and back again. "Sam, the demon that was controlling you is gone, Sarah exorcised it. Unfortunatly the girl it possessed did not make it." Jo said softly, glancing worriedly at Dean and then back at Sam and Sarah. Sam walked slowly over to the body as Sarah held her breath. She could not figure out if he was mad at her or what he was feeling. As she watched, Sam stepped over the body and walked to her, grabbing her and pulling her to him, holding her tight. "I am so glad you are safe Sarah" Sam said softly as he held her. Sarah sighed and relaxed in his embrace, relieve washing over her. Jo and Dean smiled as they watched them. Dean kissed the top of Jo's head as he held her tight. "I'm so glad your safe too" he said. She looked up at him, the smile washed away "Did you find Meg?" she asked as she pulled away. Dean looked at Sam "Cas is going to get her"

Meg was strapped to a table, naked as a demon started cutting into her body. She recognized him as a demon named Jon she used to run around with back in the Yellow Eyes days. "You can just tell us where you angel friend is and we will stop" he said with a snarl. "I have a question...why can't you demons ever think of something more creative to do to me? Is it just that you like to see me naked? I remember you used to like my body" she asked with a smile. To answer the demon sliced her arm "you think that hurts, it feels good. It's just a scratch" she said, trying to fight back the pain. "Tell us where your angel friend is! I can smell him all over you. You are a disgrace to demons, sleeping with an angel. You could have just stayed with me. Instead you decide to help the Winchester's and an angel?" he said as he held the knife to her throat "Tell me why?" he asked her. She smiled "because those Winchesters are doing something good for this crazy world and that angel has a name. Castiel is amazing, wonderful, funny and loyal. He is the best person I have ever met" Meg said smiling. Jon placed the knife closer to her throat "Your in love with him. Your sick! Your a demon, you honestly think that angel is going to love you?" Jon said with a snarl. "Yes, that angel does love her" Cas stated forcefully has he thrusted the angel blade into the back of the demon. As Jon fell to the floor, Cas turned to look at Meg. "You found me Clarence" she said in a whisper. Cas unbuckled her restraints as Meg pulled herself up on the table. Cas leaned down and kissed her passionately. Meg loved the feel of his hands on her back, and his lips. "I should find your clothes" Cas said as he pulled apart and started to turn. "Did you mean it Cas?" she asked, grabbing his arm. "Did I mean what?" he asked her puzzled. "That you loved me" she said softly. Cas swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He could not understand why it was so hard to talk to Meg sometimes, why he felt this way when he was around her. "Yes, I think I do" he said as he helped her off the table. "You think you do?" she asked as Cas handed her her clothes. "Yes, when I am around you..." he stopped and looked at her "you might want to get your clothes on, Dean and Sam are coming" he said. Meg smiled with a sigh. She resolved that this discussion was not over, but she was just happy she was back with Cas and that he had said he loved her


	42. Chapter 42

"Cas! Cas where are you?" Dean called just above a whisper. Cas grabbed Meg's hand after she was dressed and they walked out the door to almost bump right into the rest of the group. "Dammit Cas" Dean whispered. Jo and Sarah smiled at Meg, but Jo's smile turned to a frown when she saw the blood starting to come thru her clothes from where she had been cut. Meg noticed her face "it's ok. really" she said reassuringly. "Cas, why didn't you heal her?" Jo asked. "I can't in here, too much demon guarding. I will as soon as we are outside." Cas squeezed Meg's hand "Well ok, let's get out of here then" Sam said, taking Sarah's hand and leading the way. Dean grabbed Jo's hand and flashed her a cheesy grin as he turned to follow Sam. Cas and Meg bringing up the rear. As the door they came thru came into view, Crowley appeared in front of them. "Hello Boys" he said with a devilish smile. Dean, Sam and Cas stood in a row, each one pulling their girl behind them. "What do you want Crowley?" Dean seethed. "For you to stop killing all of my favorite demons. It is getting tiresome to find new ones" he said with a glare at Sarah. "Well maybe if your demons stopped kidnapping us, they would not be killed" Meg growled back at him. "Oh shut up whore. What happened to you is nothing compared to what you..." "Watch your mouth Crowley" Cas demanded, moving closer to him. Jo grabbed Meg and pulled her to them. Meg watched as Cas was nose to nose with Crowley "you will keep all of your filth away from Meg, Jo and Sarah or else" Cas stated, his voice booming thru the room. It sent a shiver over Meg. "Oh please, what are you going to do to me?" he asked with a sneer. "we are going to close the gates and you will either be locked out of your home and running for your life, or you will be trapped inside...either one works for us" Dean said, his voice full of anger and hate. "Now you get the hell out of here before you see what I am capable off" Cas said as lightening flashed and thunder crashed and his wings extended around them. In a flash Crowley was gone. Once he was gone, Cas went back to his normal appearance. "Way to go Cas" Dean said as he patted his shoulder. "Yeah, nice Cas" Sam said as he grabbed Sarah's hand. "Let's get out of here" Dean said, grabbing Jo's hand and following Sam and Sarah. "Did anybody ever tell you, when you get all powerful and a little evil like that, you are all kinds of hot" Meg asked as she leaned on his arm and gave him a coy smile. Cas grabbed her hand "Yes, you did once before. Do you not remember?" Cas said puzzled. "Yes, I remember. It's even more true now" Meg said with a giggle as she let Cas lead her out of the building.


	43. Chapter 43

When they all got back to the house, they found the house mostly asleep. Benny was on the couch reading, with his arm around Jody while she slept on his shoulder. He looked up when they all came in. "Great to see you ladies are ok" he said in a whisper. They all smiled at him and headed toward their rooms, not to disturb all the sleeping people. They all whispered thank you's and good nights as they parted ways in the hallway. Jo smiled when she saw Sarah lead Sam to her room and Meg and Cas make their way to their room. As she shut the door to their room, she was pressed against the wall by Dean, and his mouth was on hers. He kissed her with a hunger that made Jo's toes curl. As they pulled apart breathless Dean glared at Jo "Don't you ever go off like that again" he said, trying to sound angry. Jo giggled "I will try very hard" she said as she went to move toward the bed. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her "I mean it. I cannot lose you again" he said, this time his eyes full of worry. "I will try. But I cannot guarantee that if I think the people I love are in trouble that I will not go again. But this time I will be more prepared...deal?" she said as she batted her eye lashes as it. He couldn't resist. He started laughing as he kissed her lips again. "Deal" he said softly as he moved his hands under Jo's shirt and up her back as he leaned down and kissed her again. As his tongue parted her lips and started to explore her mouth, Jo moved her hands all over Dean. As Dean moved his mouth down her neck, he moaned as her touch intensified. Dean lifted her hands up above her head just long enough to remove her shirt. As it slowly fell to the floor, so did her bra as Dean's mouth found her breasts and Jo ran her hands thru his hair. Dean moved his hands down to her backside and lifted her up, Jo wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the shower. Jo finished getting undressed as Dean fixed the water. When he turned to look at her, his eyes gazed her up and down like a hungry animal. Jo shivered at his stare as she walked toward him. Dean picked her up and carried her into the shower, pressing her up against the wall as the water ran over their body. He growled as he ran his hands all over her body, touching places that made Jo crave him to touch her more. "I need you" Jo whispered in his ear.

/\\\\\\\\

"Sam, I am sorry" Sarah said as she sat down beside of Sam on her bed. "Sorry for what?" he asked as he grabbed her hand. "I am sorry that I had to kill Amelia. Or the demon that you knew as Amelia" Sarah said, looking down at their hands. "Sarah, please look at me" Sam said softly as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes "You said it, she was a demon. I was not in love with her. It was a spell. Sarah smiled slightly as Sam took a breath "Do you know what the first thing that went thru my mind was when I saw you and Jo in that room? It wasn't, Oh No, she killed Amelia. It was Thank god she is safe" Sarah met his stare "Really?" she asked softly. "Really! Now that I have you I never want to let you go" he said as he gently raised her chin up and kissed her softly. When their lips met, electricity went thru both of them. Sam ran his hand thru Sarah's hair, pulling her closer to him as their kiss intensified. He ran his lips up and down her jawbone and down her neck. The feel of his lips on her skin made Sarah shiver in delight. Sam looked up at her and gently moved a piece of hair from her face "Are you sure?" he asked her. She knew instantly what he meant and to answer him she kissed him with a fire, her tongue plunging into his mouth as his tongue started to mirror hers. Sam slowly unbuttoned Sarah's shirt, and let it fall to the bed as he looked at her in awe "you are so beautiful" he said as he led a trail of kisses from her lips, to her neck and down to her breasts. Sarah shivered again at his touch. She ran her hands thru his hair and down his back as he moved his tongue around her body. The feel of his tongue and his lips on her was exquisite and she could not get enough. Sarah let out a soft moan of pleasure as she started to pull Sam's shirt off. Sam sat up long enough for her to pull it over his head and for her to get a full view of his chest . "my god" she said softly as she ran her fingers lightly over his muscles. The feel of her fingertips was driving Sam wild but before he could do anything Sarah grabbed him and pushed him to a laying position on the bed. She traced his muscles with her tongue as she started to massage his body. Sam let out a deep moan as Sarah moved his hands on her. When Sarah did not think she could take anymore Sam stopped "Sarah" he said horsely "Yes" she replied back breathlessly as she looked into his eyes. "I love you" he said softly, his eyes gleaming. Sarah smiled bright. "I love you too" she said back. And with that, no other words needed to be said. Sam leaned down, kissed her passionately as he showed her how much he loved her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"ouch" Meg said as she stated to sit on the bed. "Let me help you" Cas said as he was by her side before Meg could argue, helping her gently sit on the bed. "Let me heal you now" he said as he pulled a chair up beside the bed. Meg nodded as she started to pull her shirt up over her head and winced in pain. "Let me do it" Cas said softly as he gently raised her arms up above her head and pulled her shirt off slowly. Cas got angry all over again seeing all of the wounds on Meg. Meg saw his face "It's ok, I'm fine. Once you heal me, you will not even know they are there" she said softly, touching his face. Cas nodded as he gently started removing her jeans to show the rest of the wounds. "I tell you" Meg said as she laid down on the bed "I wish they would get a new routine. I am getting tired of being chained up naked...ya know, unless it is you that is doing the chaining" she said as she raised her eyebrow at Cas. "Why would I want to chain you up?" Cas asked her confused. Meg started to laugh but then started coughing from the pain. Cas took his hand and started to slowly move them over Meg's body. He felt the electricity as soon as he touched her, it sent shockwaves thru them both. As Cas touched her, Meg started to feel a fire growing inside of her. "Ok, you should be good now" Cas said as he finished healing her wounds. Meg smiled as she grabbed him and pulled him to her "Yeah, I'm all good" she said as she kissed him fiercely. She could not take it any longer, she had to have his hands on her, touching her, kissing her. She pulled away and smiled slyly at him "You wanna learn the good side of being chained up" Cas' puzzled looked turned to fire and want as he leaned down and kissed Meg.


	44. Chapter 44

Dean woke to the smell of Jo's hair. He had his arms wrapped around her, she was nestled into his chest, sleeping peacefully. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tighter to him. He just wanted to lay there with her, running thru his mind all of their conversations, arguments, kisses and everything they did last night. He smiled to himself, he really did love her. He didn't think it was possible to love somebody like this. It always scared him and it still did, but he swore to himself that if he ever got a chance with her again, if God willing she was brought back, he would love her forever. He knew that she would make him happy, but he never knew that he would be this happy. Jo started to move around and opened her eyes to see Dean watching her. "Good Morning Love" Dean said as he kissed her softly. Jo smiled "Are you watching me sleep?" she asked sleepily. "Yes, that's not creepy is it?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. Jo leaned up and kissed him softly again "Not at all" Dean pulled her to him and she snuggled back into his chest. For a few moments they both just laid there "Dean, I have a feeling something is going to happen today" Jo said softly. "What do you mean?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, it's just a feeling" "Well hopefully it's something good" Dean said with a sigh. Jo tilted her head up to look at him "I'm sure of it." she said as she kissed him, this time lingering the kiss a little longer. When she pulled apart Dean had a cheesy smile "Well that is something good" he said. Jo smiled back "Well maybe we should keep it up?" she said with an eyebrow raised. Dean pulled her to him and kissed her again. As his hands began to wander, a frantic knock came on the door "Dean, Dean wake up!" Kevin called from the other side of the door. Dean sighed as Jo got up "This is not finished" she said with a sly grin. She put her robe on and answered the door. "Jo, is Dean awake?" Kevin asked anxiously. "Yes, what's wrong Kevin?" Jo said as she motioned for Kevin to come in and Dean walked around the bed. "What's up Kevin?" Dean asked. "Well, I have been working on the tablet, and I think I have it?" Kevin said "Have what?" Jo asked as she walked over beside of Dean. "I have the final key. I know what we need to do to close the gates of hell" Kevin said all in one breath. Jo looked at Dean as he grabbed her hand. She took his arm with her other hand "What do we have to do Kevin, or what does Sam have to do?" Dean asked...

******************************************************

Jo gathered everybody in the main room as Dean filled Sam in on what was needed for the final key. Kevin was sitting at the end of the table, looking exhausted. Jo rubbed his back and smiled at him "You did amazing Kevin" she said sweetly. Kevin looked up at her and smiled slightly "I just hope we can do this" he said with a sigh. "I have faith" Jo said as she watched all of her friends gathered in the room. She was amazed that only a few weeks ago, she didn't know half of these people and now she would do anything for them. She watched Benny and Jody kiss softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Jody had told her that she was ok with him being a vampire. She knew the risks and she was willing to take them. She also saw Charlie and Becky holding hands under the table. Neither of them wanted their relationship to be out yet, so they were trying to keep it hidden. Sarah was sitting beside of Jo, she knew what was happening and was overly nervous for Sam and for everybodies reaction to what had to be done. Jo grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Sarah looked up and smiled warily. Meg and Cas were sitting at the end of the table. Meg had asked twice already what was going on and was getting impatient. She was about to ask again when Dean and Sam walked in "well it's about time" Meg said impatiently "You got a big date or something?' Dean asked back. Meg just smirked at him as Dean and Sam made their way to the front of the room. Dean winked at Jo before they started "Ok, we got some big news today. Our man Kevin over there figured out what the final key is to closing the gates of hell" "Way to go Kevin!" Charlie said patting him on the back. "What does Sam need to do?" Cas asked flatly. "I need to cure a demon" he said and the room fell silent. "Cure a demon, that is not possible" Meg stated with a chuckle. "Actually it is" Dean said as he nodded at Jo and she turned on the old projector. She looked around the room at their faces as they watched the process of the demon becoming human. Meg's eyes were wide and she had grabbed Cas' hand, gripping it tightly. As the video ended, Jo turned the lights on "I cannot believe it" Meg said in amazement "Me either" Benny said. Both demons were shocked by what they had just seen. "So your saying, curing the demon will make the demon be human?" Benny asked. Sam nodded "yes, that is how it works" "And what happens when you close the gates of hell, do all of us demons get sucked back in?" Meg asked nervously. Cas squeezed her hand "No, the gates are just shut. You will not be able to get back into hell, but whoever is there will not be able to get out either" Meg nodded, all of this sinking in. "So what is the next step?" Charlie asked from the back. Dean ran his hand thru his hair "well we need to trap a demon so we can do the process" he said hesitantly "No you don't! I'll do it" Meg and Benny both said, standing up at the same time


	45. Chapter 45

"I'm sorry what?" Dean said as he looked from Meg to Benny to Sam and back again. "I said I would do it" Meg said, trying not to look at Cas. She didn't want to know how he felt about this. "I want to do it too" Benny said, squeezing Jody's hand as he stood up. "Well that is one thing off of our list, but now that adds another. How do we choose?" Sam said. "I'm confused, why do either of you want to do this?" Dean asked "You saw what that demon went thru? Why would either of you want to do this?" Meg sighed "I want to help. I did so much evil in the past. Over the past few years I have started helping you all, kinda edging my way into team free will. And I want to do it for Cas" she said, finally turning to look at him. She saw the mixture of confusion, worry and love in his eyes. "I want to be somebody worthy of being with him. He is so loving, so devoted and he deserves the best" she said with a small smile as she sat down. Cas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Well I want to do it for two reasons. 1) Because I want to be with Jody. I want to grow old with her and 2) because I didn't get a choice in becoming a vampire and if this can cure me, then I am all for it and will do what needs to be done" Benny said as he sat back down, tears streaming down Jody's face. Meg sighed, she knew that Benny had to be the one to do it. She stood back up, everybodies heads turning to look at her "I think Benny should do it. You didn't get a choice originally, so you should have the choice now" she said with a half smile, turned and walked out of the room. Jo started off after her, Cas grabbing her arm "I will go" he said matter of factly. Jo nodded as Cas turned and took off after Meg. Jo turned to look at Dean, amazement on both of their faces. "Are you sure about this Benny?" Jody asked. Benny turned to her, kneeling in front of her. "I want to be with you forever Jody if you will have me. I know we have only known each other for a few weeks, but living as long as I have you know a good thing when you see it. I have never been happier than when I am with you" Jo felt a tear roll down her face as she watched Benny and Jody. Charlie and Becky both wiped tears away too. "Of course I will have you. I will stand by you if this is what you want to do" she said as she kissed him softly. "Well ok then" Dean said ackwardly. Jo giggled as she flashed a smile at Dean. "When can we do this?" Benny asked. "It will take a few days to get all of the stuff that we need" Sam said. Benny nodded as Jody stood up and extended her hand. "We can talk about the fine points later" Dean said with a smile to Benny. Benny smiled back as he and Jody made their way down the hallway. Charlie and Becky got up and left the room as well, leaving Sam, Sarah, Dean and Jo standing there. "What just happened?" Dean asked as he walked over to Jo and wrapped his arm around her. "I think that was just Meg and Benny wanting to take one for team free will" Jo said with a smile. Sam shook his head "I thought it was going to be hard to find a demon. The thought never crossed my mind that Benny or Meg would want to do it, I never considered them at all" "I think that is because we forget a lot of the time that they are both demons. They do so much for us now" Sarah said back. "Meg is the one that surprised me the most" Dean said. Jo smiled "That is because she loves Cas so much. She wants to do anything to be worthy of him. I just hope she is ok" Jo said as she leaned her head on Dean's shoulder.


	46. Chapter 46

Cas slowly opened the door to his and Meg's room, finding Meg sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Meg lifted her head to look at him, her eyes red from her tears. Cas was taken aback. He had never seen Meg cry before and was unsure how to react. He sat down beside of her on the bed and took her hand "Why are you crying?" he asked her. "I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to be somebody that you could be proud to be with, not be an abomination" she said, looking away from him. Cas took her face in his hands, turning it to face him "I am proud to be with you. Why do you think I am not? Have I treated you wrong? Have I offended you in anyway?" he asked, his face full of worry and confusion. "No, not at all. You are amazing. So kind, giving and sweet. That is why I love you so much. But let's face facts, I am a demon and I am sure our being together does not look good for you. I am sure the other angels up there hate it" she said sadly. "Have I ever cared what they think of me? If I did, I would not have joined forces with Dean and Sam. I chose to fight on the side of free will. Unless I am mistaken, my free will let's me be in love with whoever I want too" he said matter of factly. Meg looked into his crystal blue eyes, she had never seen anything so beautiful "You said you loved me again" she said softly. "Of course I love you. I told you before remember" Cas said, taking her hand "Yes, I know you did. But I still was not sure. Your an angel, I'm a demon. Sounds like the makings of a funny tv show" she said with a little chuckle. Cas scrunched up his face "I don't understand the tv show reference" Meg laughed "It's ok" she said as she moved closer to him on the bed "So you really love me?" she asked, looking at his hand on hers. He raised her face back up to him again "Meg, if being in love with somebody means that you want to be near them all the time, that your stomach does this weird sick feeling when they are around and gets worse when they are not around, if when they are not there, all you want to do is see them again, and if you think that person is the most beautiful creature you have ever seen, then yes, I am in love with you" Cas said sweetly. Meg smiled brightly at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "This so cannot end well" she said when they pulled apart. Cas smiled at her "Well Dean told me once that we need to live our lives like we could die tomorrow, so while I am alive, I want you in my life" Cas pulled her to him again and kissed her slowly, running his hand thru her hair as Meg leaned into the kiss, a muffled sigh escaping her lips.


	47. Chapter 47

The next day Dean and Cas ran out to pick up the last ingredients that they needed to preform the ritual. "We are being watched" Cas said to Dean as they walked into the last store. Dean non challontly looked over his shoulder to see two guys across the street. Dean's teeth clenched "Demons?" he asked. Cas nodded. "Should we have them come get us?" Dean said with a sly grin. Cas nodded in agreement, the side of his mouth raising in a smile. Dean and Cas headed down the alley beside the last store and waited. After a few moments later the demons came down the alley, finding Dean standing over a fire. "Where is your angel friend?" one of the demons bellowed. "Right here" Cas stated as both of the demons turned to find Cas behind them, placing his hand on their foreheads, they glowed for a moment and then were dead. Dean put the fire out and helped Cas move the bodies behind a dumpster "Awesome work Cas! Now let's get the last ingredient and get out of here" Cas nodded in agreement and they headed to the store.

/

They arrived back at the bat cave an hour later to find everybody sitting in the main room, laughing and eating as music played in the background. "what's all this?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Jo jumped up and and flung her arms around him "We are having a party. We decided that since tomorrow the world is going to change, hopefully for the better, we were going to party tonight" she said with a huge smile. "Well ok, sounds good" Dean said, kissing Jo on the cheek. "What is that?" Cas asked, pointing toward the corner. "That is a karaoke machine" Meg said happily. "Who brought that?" Dean asked. "Our newest house guest. He was being followed, so I told him to come here" Sam said as Garth came out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon, cheeseburgers. "Hey Dean, Hey Cas" Garth said as he placed the plate down "Come here, you know it's coming" Garth said as he extended his hands at Dean. Dean laughed as he hugged Garth, Jo smiling at them. "So who was following you?" Dean asked. "Not sure, but I lost them about an hour away, so there was no change I was followed. I want to sing first" Garth said as he ran for the karaoke machine. Dean sat down beside of Jo on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "How did everything go today?" she asked him as Meg and Cas sat across from them. "We had a little demon run in as well but there is no change they are going back to Crowley" Dean said "What do you mean?" Jo asked, looking from Dean to Cas worriedly. "Cas neutrolized them" Dean said. Meg grabbed Cas's hand and leaned into his chest as they all sat back to watch Garth sing. Dean and Sam laughed as Garth started singing "Poison" by Bell Biv Devoe and by the end Charlie was on the stage singing with him. "I do not understand all this music stuff" Cas said, looking at Meg. "It's fun" she said back as Charlie continued after the cheers for Garth died down and sang "I Kissed A Girl" by Katie Perry. All of them laughed hysterically. As the laughter died down Meg stood and walked to the machine. Cas watched in awe of her as she grabbed the mic. "I have never said I can sing, but I am going to try" Meg said as the music started to play to "Angel" by Aerosmith. Jo smiled as she cuddled closer into Dean's embrace. He kissed the top of her head and she could hear him softly singing the song too. Jo looked over at Cas, he had this look on his face that Jo had never seen before on him She could see the love he had for her, it radiated off of him. As the song ended Cas stood up as Meg walked back over and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart Meg looked at Jo and Dean "It's been fun, see you in the morning" taking Cas's hand and leading him out of the room. Jo started laughing as Sarah and Sam moved from where they were sitting over next to Dean and Jo. "You gunna sing?" Sam asked Dean. Jo raised her eyebrow at him "Yeah, are you?" Dean shook his head "Oh come on Dean" Jo pleaded. "Ok, for you" Dean said, kissing her lips lightly "But you have to sing too" Jo scrunched up her face but then jumped up and ran for the mic. Dean followed with a smile. "Ok, we are going to do something fun, because that is what tonight is about right?" Jo said excitedly as she pointed to what she had picked on the screen. Everybody could see Dean wince just a little, but then smile at Jo as music to "I've Had The Time Of My Life" started playing and everybody laughed again. Sam smiled at them as he watched how happy Dean looked, holding Jo's hand and singing. He was so happy for him. He looked around and saw Kevin looking more relaxed than he ever had, Charlie and Becky nestled together, laughing and Benny and Jody cuddled together, holding hands and watching happily. He watched Sarah for a moment, how beautiful she was. He could not believe that she was there with him. She seemed truly happy too. Sarah turned to see him watching her and grabbed his hand "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "That everything seems like it is going to work out. Everybody is happy" Sam said, kissing her hand. Sarah leaned into his embrace and watched Jo and Dean dance around. Everybody was content the night before closing the gates.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day began with everybody slowly coming out of their rooms. Everybody listened as Sam and Dean explained what was going to happen today. Jo grabbed Sarah's hand when Dean started explaining the side affects on Sam. "Won't you be able to heal him Cas if he gets too bad?" Charlie asked, turning to look at Cas. "I am unsure. Most likely I will be able too. Sam is aware of the risks and has accepted them" Cas said nodding at Sam. Sam half smiled as his gaze met Sarah's. "So Benny, are you ready?" Dean asked. Benny kissed Jody on the lips softly and stood up "Yes, I am ready" he said. "Ok, if you need us, we will be in the basement" Dean said as he walked over and kissed Jo "I love you" she said softly. "Of course you do, I'm awesome" Dean said slyly as he kissed her cheek. Sam walked over to Sarah and scooped her up in his arms "Please be careful" Sarah said softly. "I will." he said as he gently caressed her face. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he was so happy that she was back in his life. But he didn't. Instead he leaned down and kissed her. Sarah could feel the passion in her toes. As they pulled apart breathless, Sam smiled at her as he walked over to stand beside of Dean. "Do you mind if I come with you?" Jody asked. "Are you sure? During this, I could be extrememly nasty and mean. I do not want to say anything to you that I cannot take back. The demon will have more control than I do" Benny said, placing his hands on her arms. Jody smiled as caressed his cheek with her hand "No matter what happens, I want to be with you." she said. "Ok" Benny said as he looked at Sam and Dean "It's ok with us" Dean said. Benny nodded and took Jody's hand. Jo watched as Dean, Sam, Benny and Jody made their way to the basement of the batcave. She turned and looked at everybody else with a raised eyebrow "So what should we do while we wait?" Meg chuckled "I am thinking that Crowley is aware that something is going on today. The fact that those two demons attacked Cas and Dean yesterday and another set chased Garth, if I know him, which I do, he is up to something" Cas nodded "I think Meg is correct. Something feels wrong" Jo stood "Well let's get prepared in case they get near the batcave. We have to defend what is going on downstairs" she said with authority. "Agreed. Let's do this" Garth said standing up next to her.

/

A few hours had gone by and they had added extra salt around all of the doors and loaded all of the guns they could find. As the minutes went on, Jo started to feel sick to her stomach. "Are you ok?" Meg asked when Jo leaned over and turned white "I feel sick" she said as she ran for a trash can. Meg ran over and held her hair back as she threw up. "Oh that is not good" Jo said when she looked and saw blood. "Cas...Cas get over here now" Meg screamed as Jo fell to the floor holding her stomach. Cas was by her side in an instant "What is it Jo?" Cas asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "It's my stomach" she said as she coughed up more blood. "I'm not feeling all that great either" Charlie said as a rash formed all over her arms and legs and started to swell. Becky ran to her and gingerly touched her. "I'm not good either" Sarah said as she fell to the floor and held her head in pain. Garth ran to her side. "What's going on with them?" Meg asked angrily. "I think it's hex bags. We need to find them now" Cas stated matter of factly. "Hurry" Sarah said as she started to see visions of ghosts in front of her. "I will help" Jo said as she tried to stand and lost her balance, falling into Cas's arms. "You will stay here. Meg and I have the best chances of finding the bags. Garth, you stay here. Call if they get worse" Cas stated. Garth nodded as Cas and Meg bolted out of the room.


	49. Chapter 49

"Cas, what are you doing?" Meg asked as she watched Cas. He was standing perfectly still in the middle of the room, arms outstretched in front of him "Sshh! I have to concentrate" he said as he shut his eyes. Meg watched him with confusion and awe. In an instant three hex bags appeared in his hands. He opened his eyes and a small smile crept over his lips "See, I found them" he said proudly as he held his hand out to her to examine. "Ok, yes your amazing, now get rid of them" Meg demanded, with a half smile. Cas nodded as he looked at the bags and they all three burst into flames and vanished. Meg leaned up and kissed his cheek "you are a hero" she said sweetly "now let's go make sure that they are all ok" Cas nodded with a prideful smile as he took Meg's hand and led the way back to the rest of the group. When they got there, they found Jo, Sarah and Charlie all fine. "How are you all feeling?" Cas asked "A little worse for wear but no biggie" Jo said, trying to hide the fear she had felt for herself and her friends. "I was thinking, I am going to go wait in the hallway outside of the room where they are doing the ritual. I want to be close to Dean" Jo said softly. She didn't want to admit it, but the site of coughing up her own blood again made her remember dying and she ached to just be close to Dean. Meg looked at her and seemed to instantly know why she wanted too "Sounds like a good plan, let's all go wait and just camp out. They might need us anyway" she said, flashing Jo an understanding smile. Jo smiled back and took Sarah's hand "I like this plan, I can be close to Sam" Sarah said softly.

/

Dean grabbed Sam's arm as he started to fall a little "You ok Sammy?" he asked, his face full of worry and exhaustion. "I'm fine, I can finish" Sam said as he gently pushed Dean away and stood up. "You aint got it in you, your weak" Benny said angrily from the chair. He had been flipping from evil to normal Benny for the past few hours. He would jump from Dean to Sam and then Jody. He was especially cruel to Jody. Jody sighed a little from the corner "What do you have to say about it, you whore? You sleep with a man you just met and you think I love you? You gave it away" Benny glared at her. Jody just shook head and turned away from him, a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it quickly away so he would not see. Dean walked up beside of her "you know that is not him. That is the demon part that he has kept dormant. You know he loves you" he said quietly. "Do you want to stay in here?" he continued. She took a breath and nodded "I am staying" she said as she held her head high. Dean smiled at her, then the smile disappeared when he saw the top of Cas's head walk by the window in the center of the door. "What is going on out there?" he asked as he walked to the door and opened it. He found all of them in the hallway, sitting on the floor up against the wall. "We decided to wait out here. We are all in this together" Jo said with a half smile. Dean smiled back at her. "How is it going in there?" Cas asked. "Sammy is not doing to well, but he is holding strong" he added when he saw Sarah's face fall. "We only have one more session and he will be cured" Dean continued. Jo stood and placed her hand on his shoulder, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. No words had to be spoke, he could see the love in her eyes and she in his. He smiled slightly at her, softly touching her hand as he turned and walked back into the room and shut the door. "This is it" Jo said as she looked at her friends in the hallway. What a ragtag group of people sitting there but she loved them all. "The gates of hell will be closed soon" Garth continued. Meg laid her head on Cas's shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and she nuzzled into his embrace. "Are you sad at all Meg?" Jo asked, sitting down across from her. Meg shook her head "Not at all, this is my home and where I belong" Jo smiled "That's so sweet coming from a demon" she said with a giggle. Meg smiled back "And if you repeat it, I will rip your heart out" Jo laughed "that's more like it" They all laughed softly as Jo turned her head to stare at the door where the two bravest men she knew were closing the gates of hell.


	50. Chapter 50

"Benny, you ready?" Dean asked hoarsely. Benny nodded and Sam took the knife out of his back pocket and cut his hand. He weakly walked over to Benny and placed his hand over his mouth. A burst of light beamed out of Benny. Dean grabbed Jody and shielded both of them from the light. When it died down, they both turned to see Sam and Benny both lying on the floor. Dean ran to Sam as Jody ran to Benny. "Sammy, you ok?" Dean said as he shook his shoulders. Sam started to open his eyes "Did we do it?" he asked weakly. Dean looked over at Jody, who was helping Benny sit up "Well how do you feel?" Dean asked, his voice full of hope and fear. Benny's face broke out into a huge smile "I think we did it" he said just as Meg and Cas burst into the door, followed by everybody else "It happened, I can feel it" Meg said softly. Cas placed his arm around her "I can feel it too. The gates of hell have been closed" he said with a small smirk on his face. Jo ran for Dean and flung her arms around him. He held her tight and spun her around, placing a long kiss on her lips. "I love you so much! I knew you all could do it" she said with a huge smile. "I love you too! You think maybe I can get some pie to celebrate. Perhaps cherry?" Dean said with a coy smile, Jo instantly picking up on his meaning. "Oh I am sure you will have lots of pie in your future" she whispered back to him. Sarah ran for Sam and hugged him tight "You did it" she said as she held him and he stroked her hair. "We all did it, thanks to Benny" Sam said as Sarah helped him stand. "How do you feel?" Jo asked Benny "I feel different. The demon is still inside of me, but I feel lighter. It's hard to describe" he said with a half smile. Jo smiled back and kissed his cheek "Thank you" she said sweetly. "It was my pleasure Darlin" he said back as he wrapped his arm around Jody. All of a sudden they felt the ground rumble beneath them. "What was that?" Jo asked as Dean grabbed her hand. "I was afraid of this" Cas stated "Afraid of what Man?" Dean asked. "Crowley, he knows what we did and he is angry. He knows we are in the general area and he is determined to find us" Cas answered matter of factly. "Son of a bitch" Dean moaned. "Well it looks like we are not finished yet. We have one last thing to do...kill Crowley" Sarah stated. "Who is going to do that?" Becky asked from the doorway. "I will" said five voices all in unison. Jo laughed as she saw Dean, Sam, Benny, Cas and Meg all with their hands in the air. Well ok...how are we going to solve this?" she asked them with a smile. Dean's lip turned into a crooked smile "Well the only way a Winchester knows how to solve something like this" Sam smiled back at him as they both said in unison "Rock, Paper, Scissors"


	51. Chapter 51

"Dean, you always choose scissors, always with the scissors." Jo says as Dean shakes his head in a huff from the drivers seat of the Impala. Jo giggled to herself in the passenger seat as they pulled up to a lake about 20 minutes away from the batcave. "Ok, let's get our stuff out, I am starving" Dean says as he gets out of the car and opens the door for Jo and kisses her cheek as she exits "When are you not hungry?" she asks with a smile. He pulls her closer to him "I am always hungry for you" he said with a seductive smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Let's just finish this and we will have tons of time for that" she said as she kissed him softly. Dean takes the blanket from her hand and spreads it out on the grass beside the water. As Dean sat down and extended his hand to Jo, Jo screamed as she was pulled into the arms of Crowley "Well Well, what do I have here?" he boomed. "Let her go Crowley" Dean commanded angrily. "I told you to not mess with Hell, you have closed me off from all of my loves, so you will be closed off from yours" He bellowed as he raised his arm, a knife appearing out of thin air. "No!" Dean screamed as he started to lunge for Crowley. Before he could get there, a blaze of white light shined behind Crowley as he let go of Jo, causing her to fall into Dean's arms. They saw the edge of an angel blade sticking out of his stomach as Meg's face appeared over his shoulder "I've waited for this for a long time you son of a bitch" she said as she pushed the blade the rest of the way in. Crowley screamed in agony and then his body disintergrated onto the ground. Meg looked down at the burned remains for a moment and then looked up at them with a smile on her face "You did it Meg" Dean said as he held Jo tight. Meg nodded to them and turned to see Cas coming the rest of the way to her. "You did amazing my Meg" he stated flatly. She laughed and flung her arms around him, kissing him passionately. "Take me somewhere private" she said breathlessly as they pulled apart. With a sly smile, Cas and Meg disappeared. Jo started laughing as Dean helped her up off of the blanket and checked her over "are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of worry. She placed her hand on his face "I am fine, more than fine. I am perfect" she said as she kissed him softly. As she pulled away, she noticed a look on Dean's face. "What is it?" she asked. "I need you to come someplace with me" he asked as he extended his hand. "Anywhere, anytime" she said with a smile.

**********************

Jo had an idea of where they were going when they were halfway there. Dean had called Sam and let them know what had happened and to see if he was feeling better. Other than being really tired, he was just fine. As they got closer and closer to their destination, Jo got a lump in her throat. When they pulled into the parking lot of the old Road House, Jo felt a tear form. The remains were still there, nobody had taken over. Dean got out of the car and came over to her door, opening it and extending his hand. Jo got out and looked around, then turned back to him with confusion on her face "Why are we here Dean?" she asked. He led her over to where the door used to be and took both of her hands into his. The look on his face was a mixture of fear and worry and it was starting to worry Jo. "Dean, what is it?" she asked as she rubbed his hand with her thumb. "Jo" Dean started, his voice cracking. "I have been in love with you from the first moment that I met you, right here in this bar. I thought you were wild, reckless, childish" "Hey, I thought you said you loved me" Jo broke in. Dean smiled "You didn't let me finish. Yes, you were wild, reckless, childish, but you were also brave, fearless, smart, beautiful and had good taste in music, except for maybe REO" Dean said with a cheeky smile. Jo smiled back at him, but that smile turned to shock as Dean lowered himself onto one knee "Joanna Beth Harvelle. You are everything to me. You are my world, my rock, my love. Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice shaking. Jo looked down at him, his green eyes shining brightly. As tears formed she was able to form one answer "yes! yes I will marry you" she said happily as Dean stood up and picked her up, kissing her happily. As he sat her down he pulled out a little box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring "Dean, oh my goodness, how did you get this?" she asked. Dean just smiled his crooked smile at her and placed it on her finger. "Do you like it?" he asked. To answer, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. As the kiss got heated, Dean picked her up and carried her to the back of Baby and laid her down. "I love you more than anything in this world Jo" Dean said as he kissed her softly. "I love you too Dean, more than words could express...but maybe not as much as REO" she said as a smile crept across her face. Dean smiled back at her and kissed her hungrily as they showed each other just how much they loved each other.

The End

*****Thank you to everybody out there that read this. I really appreciate the reviews*****


End file.
